Era Of Darkness
by SavageViper
Summary: After his 5th Year at Hogwarts ends with the death of his Godfather Sirius, Harry changes. He inherites the Black Family Fortune, and many properties. Harry grows distant, from his friends and slowly becomes consumed by darkness. What will a dark Harry mean for the wizarding world? Find out. This is a Dark Harry fic and a Harry / Bellatrix fic! ON INDEFINTE HIATUS
1. Cold Summer

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

(Note) This is my first ever Fan-Fic, It is an AU storyline spanning events between The Order Of The Phoenix, and The Deathly Hallows. This is a Dark Harry AU and it is a Harry Potter / Bellatrix Black pairing fanfic, which I have discovered to be my favorite pairing. I intend this to be an M-Rated Fanfic.

(Note) I am aware that there are no paragraphs and that grammar isn't the best. unfortunately the app I use to write my chapters has a troublesome habit of deleting my paragraph breaks. I do plan on going back through and fixing the issues.

Chapter One

Harry sat in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Private Drive, looking over the official document from Gringotts deep in thought. It had been a mere month since the death of his godfather, Sirius in that catastrophe of events within the Ministry Of Magic's Department Of Mysteries. The letter from Gringotts had explained Harry was to attend the reading of his Godfather's Last Will, something he wouldnt have to go through with if Harry could have gotten to Rudolphus Lestrange fast enough.

For some unknown reason, Harry was no longer troubled with accepting his Godfather's murder, it was perhaps, he reasoned that he was simply used to being alone and was no stranger to death, having escaped his own demise at least half a dozen times by age 15. A flicker of light outside his slightly misty window, suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, and realizing it was now dark and street lights had lit up, he looked down at his watch, noticing it read 10:00 pm.

A sudden hoot from the Snowy Owl in the cage over on his desk gained his attention, and sliding off of his bed he stumped on over to the desk where his best friend and the only real friend he had left stared at him impatiently with her unblinking amber colored eyes. Harry then spoke to her, while unlatching her cage door, "Go on girl and enjoy the night hunting."

He then went over and opened his bedroom window. Hedwig hopped over to the window, nipped his hand affectionately and took flight into the darkened skies. Harry watched her until she disappeared from view then reflected upon the letter from Gringotts, remembering the will-reading was scheduled to take place the following day at 11:30. So with nothing else to do, Harry set an alarm for 9 am and went to sleep.

Harry awoke precisely when his watch alarm went off at 9, headed into the bathroom and showered, dressing himself in plain, semi-formal muggle attire, before throwing on a black traveling cloak, and headed downstairs into living room, seeing his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin having a late breakfast as it was a Saturday. They paid him no real attention and didn't bother questioning him as to where he was going even though it was obvious that he was going somewhere.

Though before Harry got out the door his Uncle Vernon growled at him in his customary manner saying "Boy you better not be gone long we are going to be leaving this evening and we expect you to watch the house while we're away. Harry nodded turned back to the door, rolled his eyes and set out. Harry stepped outside the house and went around back to the shed and grabbed his broom, a Firebolt X it had been intended as a birthday present from Sirius for Harry's 16th Birthday, but as fate would have it, Remus Lupin had given it to Harry ahead of time as Sirius had died before he had a chance to give it to Harry as planned.

Harry made sure nobody was watching and cast the disillusionment charm upon himself and the broom before kicking off the ground and flew top speed (around 290 KPH / 180 MPH) all the way to Gringotts Bank, landing lightly on the marble front steps of the wizarding bank, he checked his watch, and saw he was 15 minutes early. The Goblin gaurds on duty stood aside curtly, and allowed him entry.

As he walked down the impressive hallway taking in the sounds of many Goblins working, counting money and dealing with clients. Harry gave a passing glance at the familiar bronze plaque which reflected off of the highly polished bank floor, reading "If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief beware you have been warned..." Continuing on his way over to a Goblin named Gornuk, who was presently sitting over at a corner of the long desk on the far right of the hall.

Harry approached and addressed Gornuk, "I am here for the reading of the last will of Sirius Black" Gornuk looked down at Harry and, reaching for a thin metal tablet and a small needle like knife stated, "Identification procedures require that I ask you to submit a few drops of blood onto this tablet." Harry accepted and pricking his finger on the needlepoint of the knife allowed three drops of blood to spill onto the thin tablet, his blood interacted with the runes on the metal and then, Harry James Potter, appeared on the tablet in glowing blue letters before fading from it.

Satisfied Gornuk stated, "right this way Mister Potter." Harry followed The Goblin into a smaller side chamber from the Banks main hall. As they entered Harry took notice of a number of other people, including Molly Weasley and her sons Fred and George, as well as Bill and Charlie and her daughter Ginny. Harry also noted, Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco, as well as Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.

Gornuk stood up at the desk at the head of the room and stated, "Now that everyone is here we may begin the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black." placing a Pensive on the corner of the desk and emptying a vial of silvery substance that was neither solid nor liquid, into the Pensive. The Goblin tapped on it, a transparent image of Sirius rose up out of the pensive and began speaking.

"As you all know, I'd been locked up in Azkaban for 12 years with nothing but those cheery dementors for company" Sirius began rather sarcastically with a smirk "Lousy Chess players that lot. anyway being in Azkaban for so long gave me time to think, this war is getting to be a load of utter bollocks and despite my restlessness and craving for excitement I decided I needed to make up my will while I still had the chance.

I, Sirius Orion Black, last male of the Black Line, being fairly sound of mind and very gorgeous body state my Last Will and Testament. To my longtime friend Remus John Lupin I leave a sum of 10 Million Galleons in the hopes that self-sacrificing arse will buy himself a new wardrobe of nice clothes. Remus that raggedy patchwork quilt you call a cloak went out of style our 4th year in Hogwarts." at this Lupin grinned and Molly shook her head smiling and said to Lupin 'always a joker some things never change.'

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave a sum of 15 Million Galleons. To Fred and George Weasley I leave a sum of 5 Million Galleons each, and knowing Harry will be glad to retrieve it from my vault for them, I leave the Marauders Book Of Mayhem I know you boys will find it great fun to read through as the next-generation Marauders. To Bill Weasley I leave a sum of 5 Million Galleons. To Charlie Weasley, I leave a sum of 5 Million Galleons and my collection of rare Dragonscales theres quite a few exotics in the collection Charlie I think you'll like em.

To Ginerva Weasley I leave a sum of 2 Million Galleons in the hopes that she will think of me fondly as an Uncle of sorts.

To my cousin Narcissa Black-Malfoy, I leave a sum of 2 million galleons knowing it will likely still not be enough to buy her wanker husband a better personality. "this statement earned many chuckles and snickers among the room, Narcissa merely sat blankly seeming not expecting to have inherited anything from her cousin. "To that little Scorpion Draco Malfoy, I leave a sum of 500 Thousand Galleons in the hopes he won't go and spend it all on Hair Gel" Draco at first opened his mouth then closed it before rolling his eyes, more assorted snickers from Fred George and Ginny followed this as Sirius continued 'To Hermione Jean Granger I leave a sum of 1 Million Galleons knowing the brightest witch of this day and age will put the money to good use.

Lastly To my Godson Harry James Potter, I leave the rest of the Black Family Fortune which totals to a sum of 5 Billion Galleons, and all of the House Of Black Family Properties, including Number 12 Grimauld Place, Black Manor and the family estate in Wales. I also leave to Harry my Enchanted Motorbike, in the hopes he will think fondly of me while flying it. Finally as the last male of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I as is within my power and legal right as Lord Sirius Orion Black, hereby declare my Godson Harry James Potter to be an emancipated adult. I know he will want to get away from those horrible muggle relatives of his as soon as possible.

Additionally I Lord Sirius Orion Black, last of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby nullify the marriage contract between my Cousin Bellatrix Black, and Rudolphus Lestrange. She may be a dark woman and greatly feared witch, but she was never happy in that marriage and even she deserves a chance to find true love.

Finally I would offer a warning to my Godson, do not trust Dumbledore Harry, he isn't as Saint like of a man as the History books make him out to be.' with that last statement being said, the Goblin Gornuk tapped the Pensive again and the image of Sirius flickered once and disappeared.

While everyone else was getting ready to leave Gringotts and making small talk about their sentiments of Sirius, Gornuk approached Harry, and said to him. "Mr. Potter, all of your inheritance can be accessed immediately, though you will need to submit yourself to a small test, to see whether or not you can claim the Title of Lord Black, as you are now the eldest male within the Black Line, however indirectly.

Mrs. Malfoy's son cannot claim Lordship over The house of Black as he is not of age, but with your Godfather's will granting you emancipation, you are legally of age to do so. now if you'll follow me to my personal office I can ready the test, and we can determine if you are indeed to become the next Lord of the House Of Black." Harry nodded to Gornuk and walked with him to his office.

Thinking over Sirius' cryptic warning regarding Dumbledore. Harry stood in front of Gornuk's desk while the Goblin retrieved a small box made of fine black leather undoubtedly made from the hide of some exotic magical beast. placing it into Harry's hands the goblin explained 'to open it simply place a finger on the lock a small needle will puncture your skin and a drop of your blood will calibrate the lock and allow you to open it.' Harry nodded and proceeded without incident.

Opening the box, he retrieved the ancient signet ring, noticing the Band was made of the exotic metal Ebonite, and had a fairly large Sapphire sitting on a silver inlay, and studding the top of the band either side of the Sapphire were 3 finely cut Rubies. Harry examined the ring and decided though it looked slightly dark and had a black aura about it, it was a beautiful ring.

Gornuk then retrieved a small silver basin that had a number of runes etched on its sides and an unusual looking potion in it, and stated "now Mister Potter, simply place the ring into the potion within the basin, and using this ceremonial knife make a cut on the bottom of your wrist so your blood spills into the potion. The runes on the side of the basin will react to your blood and the ring and if you are the Next Lord Black, the runes will glow in a golden color." Harry did as instructed slashing the knife across his wrist without flinching.

As Gornuk lightly tapped Harry's wrist, sealing the cut, the runes on the basin suddenly lit up with a golden glow. Gornuk then looked at Harry with a satisfied expression saying "well Mr Potter, it seems you have been accepted as the new Lord Black of The most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Harry slipped the signet ring onto his right ring finger and the ring adjusted itself to fit Harry perfectly.

Harry then asked Gornuk if any other goblins were available to take him to his vault. Gornuk, called Griphook into his office and asked him to take Harry to the Black Family Vault. Griphook took Harry to the Vault Cart and gave Harry an enchanted bottomless bag to store his gold. The ride through the massive unground labyrinth of caves always gave Harry a rush he greatly enjoyed the seemingly perilous high speed ride.

Once they reached Vault 976, Griphook instructed Harry to place his palm on the door, having done so, a needle point spike peirced his hand and accepted his blood signature allowing Harry to open the door. From the Ancient Family Vault, Harry found a pair of daggers named Ivory and Ebony.

Ebony was a dagger made from the rare exotic black metal known as Ebonite, muted silver swirls decorated the black blade and a small Ruby was set into the base of the hilt. Ivory was a dagger similar in appearance to Ebony, but it was made of hardened whale-bone Ivory, and had a small Sapphire set into the base of its hilt.

Harry decided to take the daggers with him and noticed they had also been inscribed with three permanent runes two of which were the same, a rune that greatly increased the velocity at which the blade traveled when thrown a second rune that caused temporary paralysis when the blade impacted on a living target. Ebony's third Rune was a Rune of Burning, while Ivory's third rune was a Rune Of Freezing.

Harry also found the Black Family Grimoire an ancient tome that held the secrets of the Black Family ancestral magics and Harry would be very keen on studying them. Harry found himself drawn to an extremely old wand of immense power, made from Ancient Ebony Wood, with the shard of a Basilisk Fang as its core, 14.5 Inches long and of a sturdy composition, the wand felt even better fitting to Harry than his Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand, as he retrieved it from its ancient Elder-Wood case and carefully removed it from the cases black velvet interior, he gained a sense that told him this wand was indeed ancient and of immense power, the wand itself ready to serve a new master.

Harry collected a few thousand Galleons before departing from Gringotts. Flying back to his muggle relatives home, Harry had time to think, and now his mind made up, upon returning to Number 4 Private Drive, Harry immediately went up to his room packed all his belongings, including his Firebolt X (which he merely placed into the pocket of his cloak), The Marauders Map, his Invisibility Cloak, as well as several new sets of robes, cloaks and spell books (The Lost Art of Necromancy, Mastery Of The Dark Arts, Secrets Of Blackest Sorcery, 1000 Hexs Curses and Jinxs, and Studying The Forbidden Arts)

Harry had finished packing his things into his school trunk. Shrinking it with the Reducio charm, placed it into his robe pocket, and called to Dobby, who appeared in Harry's room though thankfully without the usual loud crack resulting from elven apparition. Harry instructed Dobby to take Hedwig in her cage, to Black Manor, which Dobby happily agreed to stating to Harry in his squeaky voice, "I be's greatly honored to be's of service to you Master Harry." Harry then went downstairs and was immediately asked by His Uncle, who noticing Harry had his traveling cloak on and was again walking for the door growled irritatibly at Harry, "where are you off to now boy? I told you we'd be leaving soon and you'd be watching the house!"

Harry replied without making eye contact with his Uncle "I've been made a legal adult by magical law, and I have inherited properties from my Godfather and I am now moving out and into my new house. Find someone else to babysit the place. Harry's Aunt Petunia shot him a nasty look, as Vernon's face turned a dangerous shade of red. Rumbling bad temperedly at Harry "I don't know where you got this preposterous idea of yours but you will stay and mind the house as you've been told!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his Uncle and made to pass him to reach the door but Vernon blocked him, while his muscular cousin Dudley slipped out through the back door running off to the gym like he always did when Vernon was in a rage. Vernon's face now a sick shade of purple a bulging vein throbbing in his temple "BOY YOU WILL MIND ME OR I'LL BE TAKING A BELT TO YOUR SORRY ASS!!!" He roared, Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he dropped his voice to an aggressive snarl pulling his wand out and leveled it with Vernon's face wickedly. "I am now an adult by wizarding standards and there's nothing stopping me from hexing you into a thousand miserable pieces. I am getting my things and I AM LEAVING."

Vernon swallowed fearfully and automatically allowed Harry to move past him while Harry glanced back at his muggle aunt and uncle "Don't bother writing to me, I never want to hear from any of you again." Harry then stepped outside cast a disillusionment charm on himself pulled his Firebolt from his pocket, returned it to normal size and took flight heading to Black Manor.


	2. A New Chance

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2 (A New Chance)

It was late by the time Harry had arrived at Black Manor, night-flying however was something he enjoyed immensely. Of course flying on his broom in general gave Harry a feeling of freedom that he loved. Landing outside his new home, Harry wasted no time in getting inside, walking up to the fence that served to outline the large property in its entirety, the intricatly designed black Iron vertical bars of the fence with minture Gargoyle figurines placed atop every 5th post made for an impressive, if not intimidating sight and gave it a clear distinction from the neighboring estates.

Harry walked up to the fence gate which immediately transfigured itself into an unusual formation that vaguely resembled a face, and spoke in a clanging echoing metallic voice, similar to the gate of Malfoy Manor. 'Lord Black, your return is most welcome' the gate returned to normal and then opened to admit Harry. Once past the gate, Harry took a moment to appreciate the fact that he was now probably one of the wealthiest Wizards in all of Europe.

This fact was evident by the size of the lawns and gardens of his newly inherited Manor home. Harry noticed the large Marble fountain off to his left which had a carving in the center of it rising 9 feet up at its highest point, a 3-Demonsional Carving of 3 Mermaids in various poses holding basins of water while pouring their contents into the bed of the fountain. Harry then resumed walking up to the house itself and entered closing the carved door behind him.

Harry immediately set about getting the security wards surrounding the Manor reactivated. Once finished with the wards, Harry set off and explored the Manor, finding the East Wing, had 12 Bedrooms including the master bedroom, and the Master Bedroom was large, with polished dark cherrywood floor, a black-walnut wooden desk and a matching end table and a nighstand positioned near the Kingsize four-poster bed. The bed had crimson acromantula silk curtains matched to the drapes of the balcony door. A large wardrobe (also of black-walnut) stood in one corner and Harry noticed Dobby had set Hedwig's cage on a uni-pod stand made of fine silver. an imported black egyptian rug took up much of the floor in front of the bed.

As the master bedroom was located on the Second floor of the East wing attached to the Master-Bathroom it gave a sense of superiority. While the guest rooms were on the first floor. the main hall of the Manor, on the first level, was split into 3 sections, the entryway, the sitting room, and the smaller family dining room. The West Wing had a large library, a larger formal Dining Hall, and a large Ballroom on the first floor. The Second Floor of the West Wing had an office room and a potions lab and store-room. The attic was a general store-room, quite dark and old bookshelves, heavy wooden trunks and display cases had been arranged into a maze of sorts many ancient heirlooms of the House Of Black were seen on the shelves and in the display cases. The back section was mostly empty and there was a hatch in the attic ceiling that led to a ritual chamber.

The ritual chamber as Harry discovered had a grate in the ceiling that allowed moonlight to stream into the chamber at night and had a stone alter in the middle of the room a half circle of unlit candles were arranged on a small ledge around the alter. The main level of the Basement was a training room, and a hatch in the basement floor led to the Manor Dungeons which contained a torture chamber and a cell-block large enough individually hold over a dozen prisoners. Harry made his way to the Private Study a room with access restricted to the Lord of the House and whoever he invited in.

Once in the Study Harry removed his shrunken trunk restored it to normal size and pulled out the stacks of books he'd bought in Diagon Ally, then made his way back to the Master Bedroom, unpacked his clothing magically sorted it all into the wardrobe. Harry walked over to his owl and let her out of her cage, the owl hooted happily as Harry handed her a treat, then she hopped onto his shoulder and led her to the balcony and grateful for another night of Hunting, took flight in the darkness, watching her until he lost sight of the Owl, Harry resolved to get a good start on advancing his magical knowledge and begin physically building up his body as well and he would begin doing so first thing after breakfast in the morning.

Harry woke up after a restful night sleeping in the large comfortable bed in the Lord's bed chambers, and after a somewhat lengthy shower, dressed himself and headed to the Manor's kitchens. He found the Elf Dobby had prepared him a breakfast, Scrambled Eggs, Smoked Sausages, Toast and Bagels. After eating his fill He thanked the elf, who in turn bowed while squeaking out that he was happy to serve a delightful breakfast to master Harry. Dobby had even brought him the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, Harry looked it over seeing the faces of five recaptured Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Thorfinn Rowle, and Walden MacNair.

The death eaters had been recaptured in the aftermath of the events that took place in the Department Of Mysteries within the Ministry, and the Death Eaters, had been sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban then put on trial and further sentenced. Harry had little interest in reading the Prophet and returned to the study, and began reading the books on the Dark Arts he'd purchased.

After a few hours of study he went down to the basement training room and immediately went to work practicing a number of wicked Hexs and Curses learning their wand movements slowly at first, several days of study, practical training and physically conditioning his body, Harry had a visitor. He had just finished a late lunch after training with weights and was alerted by the wards that a visitor had approached the gate with the intent of speaking with Harry, Lord Black.

Harry allowed the gate to admit the visitor, who turned out to be none other than Albus Dumbledore. Good Evening Harry, Dumbledore began. Harry had suddenly become irritable, and only nodded curtly in reply. Dumbledore inquired whether or not Harry, was planning on continuing his education at Hogwarts. Harry quickly stated no. Dumbledore thought for a moment before saying, in his best and most annoying Grandfatherly tone "Harry surely you realize the importance of continuing your magical education." Harry thought for a moment and said in turn, "I don't see any further purpose in attending Hogwarts anymore, I am not learning anything that will help me in facing Voldemort, I do however plan on furthering my magical education through my own means."

Dumbledore merely sighed saying 'I was afraid this would be your answer, nonetheless as you have been declared an adult by magical law, I cannot stop you... You know your 16th Birthday is coming up and Molly has inquired if you would spend the day at the Burrow with your friends.' Harry thought about this, however distant he seemed to begin to feel from his friends he decided he could give them the benefit of the doubt and spend his birthday with them so he readily agreed with Dumbledore saying he would do so. Dumbledore appeared mildly delighted in this, and bid Harry farewell.

The day of his 16th Birthday Harry did indeed travel to the Burrow, apparating just outside of its wards, and Molly Weasley came around from the overgrown garden seeing Harry had arrived, she ran to him and gave him a motherly hug, saying it was good to see him again and noticing Harry had began to build muscle said he looked well. A few hours later after having received a few gifts, the latest Deluxe Package of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the Twins. A set of Armored Scarlet Battle Robes, with the shiny bronze colored scales of a Hungarian Horntail serving as the armor plating. Matching boots and grieves from from Bill and Charlie. A new professional grade Broomstick servicing and maintenance kit from Ron, and an enchanted watch that worked like the clock that hung on the wall of the sitting room of the burrow from Hermione.

She had already charmed its 6 hands with the names of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and his own name, and currently of the different statuses the watch displayed, (Home, Prison, Hogwarts, Work, Traveling, Mortal Peril, and Unplottable) all of the hands were currently pointing to home, except Harry's though Hermione somehow failed to notice it, Harry's hand was pointing to "Traveling". Molly insisted that Harry spend the night and though she didn't like it when Dumbledore told her about Harry's decision regarding his education, she dropped the subject with Harry after a semi polite refusal to continue the conversation from Harry.

Later that night everyone was asleep except for Molly, and Harry, Harry simply could not manage to fall asleep so he got up off the sofa in the sitting room and wandered outside, as Harry was rounding the corner of the house on a late night stroll, he had heard, Molly conversing quietly with Dumbledore although apparently Molly was irritated at this unexpected and rather late calling from Albus, Harry couldn't clearly hear the entire exchange, though he heard Dumbledore stating matter of factly in that annoying patient tone of his, that Harry's misery at the Dursley's along with the "little" things that Dumbledore had allowed to happen to Harry at Hogwarts, were necessary sacrifices to prepare Harry to serve his purpose to the greater good.

Molly was stunned by this particularly nasty revelation, and couldn't think anything to say. Harry decided he had heard enough, and quietly as he could moved out of range of the Burrow's wards before silently disapparating away from the Burrow, and returned to his bedroom in Black Manor.

Though he was infuriated at Dumbledore for what he'd heard, Harry realized his rage for the first time did not explode out of him like it always had, but instead gave him a cold feeling of rage that gave way to a chilling determination to work ever harder at improving his magical combat skills and began training himself in magical skills that would give him an edge necessary for precision covert missions. He hadn't yet known it, but something within him had changed and in the coming months he'd be walking a very dark path indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters they are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3

The next several months went much the same for Harry, he had built up a considerable amount of muscle that Quidditch alone hadn't built for him, and had vastly improved his spellwork, he could now fire off chains of hexs curses and jinxs in rapid fire succession and thanks to the enchanted dummies he had greatly improved his reaction time.

After having read the Black Family Grimoire, He learned there was a blood-ritual to unlock the full potential of the House Black Family Ancestral Magic, which would give him heightened senses the ability to detect and identify incoming spells within fractions of a second allowing him time to prepare counter spells or raise sheilds, Aura scanning, which gave Harry a fairly detailed idea of what condition medical-wise and determine the damage of an opponents body from curses, hexs and spells to some degree, and he could read his own body condition as well. Unfortunately Harry would need help from another member of the Black Family bloodline.

From his Necromancy studies he learned he needed a staff, as wands weren't altogether capable of handling the raw magical energy needed to power Necromantic spells and Ritual incantations. He had managed, with some unexpected although highly useful assistance from Dobby, who because many people still believed the elf to be a servant of the Malfoy family, was able to procure materials Harry needed, from some shops in Knockturn Ally.

With some considerable effort Harry managed forging a powerful staff, using a long metal rod made of ebonite, and enscripted a number of permanent runes onto the metal, and sealed it inside a thin but durable hollow rod of petrified Ashwood which gave it an exotic black color, and for the focus-gem, Harry had chosen to use a large cluster-cut shadow ruby. Harry had set a shard of Jade into the base of the shaft and as instructed by the book "Lost Arts Necromancy" used a binding ritual after adding the finishing touches, placing Three Basilisk Fang Shards at equal intervals perpendicular to the Shaft of the staff.

The Binding Ritual laced a portion of Harry's magic into the Staff and bound all its parts together. Harry had additionally been training with Daggers and Sabers as well as his standard spell-work exercises and physical training. Harry was now lethally accurate at throwing Daggers pinning the training dummies with a dagger to the head and chest of the dummies from up to 75 yards and capable of throwing his Daggers within milliseconds of one-another while, rolling dodging and strafing to avoid lighting fast incoming chains of spells.

Sure in Harry's spare time Dumbledore had appeared a few more times over the last several months attempting to subtly coerce Harry into seeing things his way, and each attempt Dumbledore made turned out more disastrous than the last, in fact it had been one evening a week after Christmas that Dumbledore had really pissed Harry off, and the result was Harry lost his temper, but rather than the explosive temper that Harry was long known for, he merely cast a sneering glance over his shoulder and said darkly "I am finished with all of you, I am sick and tired of all the damn lies and manipulations dont bother trying to get me to come back here again, I am going to live my life the way I see fit, and I will deal with Voldemort how I choose..."

Earlier that day...

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione had been flying about in the Orchard playing a game of 3 A side Quidditch, but Harry's heart wasn't really in it, he, Ginny and Ron did manage reaching 200 points first to win, but Harry didn't feel like celebrating much, Ron had made the mistake of telling Harry he needed to lighten up a bit.

"I am not the one who needs to lighten up Ron, you're the one pouting over me saying I dont feel in a festive mood." Ron of course retorted, "You don't need to be an ass about it." "how am I acting like an ass, Ron, I just don't feel like celebrating over the game." Harry fired back, Ron looked non-plussed for a moment, before saying, "its not that, you've just been all gloomy through Christmas break, and its not like any of us even get to see you much anymore" Harry's temper was starting to flare again as his patience began wearing out and replied in as casual a manner as he could "I don't know why this still upsets you, I've told everyone I don't feel it necessary to continue attending Hogwarts anymore" Hearing this again angered Ron unexpectedly, and he spat his words at Harry with much venom in his tone, "Ya know, ever since they read Sirius' will you have been acting more like a cold bastard every day" a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy was now plainly etched on Ron's face.

Hermione stepped in at this point, clearly uneasy at the barbed words now going between the boys, when Harry replied "Maybe I just want to be alone for a while, I don't know for sure, but when you stand there acting like a victimized bitch, Ron, you do push me to feel like being alone is better" At this moment Ron merely scowled at Harry, unsure of what to say, Hermione, spoke up softly, "Harry, I know you're still upset about Sirius, but you dont need to take it out on us, or to grieve alone." Harry just looked at her and muttered, "so you take his side" and turned around walking away shaking his head.

A little while later, Dumbledore showed up at the Burrow again, under the pretense of late well wishing and Holiday greetings. but Harry suspected the old man wanted to make another attempt at persuading Harry to see things his way, and sure enough it wasn't long before Dumbledore was seeking a private word with Harry. "Harry my boy" Dumbledore began in a tone much like that of Horace Slughorn (Harry thought so anyway based on what Ron had said about the new Potions master was like during one of the times he and Harry had managed a conversation without angering one another)

"I wanted to let you know that, returning to Hogwarts really would be the best for you I can use my authority as Headmaster to get you scheduled up for the courses..." Harry sighed half dejectedly half irritatibly before replying, "Dumbledore, Firstly, as I am of age and I am The Lord Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, you will address me as such if you wish to speak with me. As I've already told you again and again I don't feel it is necessary and have not changed my mind about this." Dumbledore seemed taken aback by Harry's response but persisted still, "Harry- Lord Black it is necessary, it is all a part of you fulfilling your destiny."

This only served to bring Harry's irritation from the earlier conflict with Ron back to the surface. "And I have told you I will face my destiny my way." of course Dumbledore being the self-righteous old fool that he is stated, "Harry your way is wrong." this angered Harry to the limit. "I have had more than enough of people constantly trying to control my life especially your attempts, I am an adult now, I am learning and advancing my magical skills quite well enough on my own, and I have more than enough money to provide for myself, all this controlling my life for me bullshit ends here and now so stay out of my life you old fool!"

Harry's voice dripped menace and hints of cold fury. Dumbledore looked as though Harry may have stabbed him. Drawing his wand, Dumbledore stated angrily "you go too far" and with that raised his wand saying "Imperio" in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, Harry saw the spell as if in slow motion and tried rolling to the side, unfortunately his judgment was slightly off and the spell glanced off of his left arm but it was enough and Harry's eyes slid out of focus, under the influence of the curse, however much to Dumbledore's suprise, a moment later Harry broke free of the curse and his eyes focused normally once more.

Dumbledore again attempted the curse, but before he could finish saying, "Imperio Maxima" Harry had already fired off his own spell, "Langlock!!!" and the blue surge of power building on the tip of Dumbledore's wand immediately faded out, and the old man found himself unable to speak. by this time all the Weasley's who were home had watched the exchange between Harry and Dumbledore, and at once, Molly quitely stated, "Harry dear, that wasn't necessary" Harry didn't answer her, merely averted his gaze and went for the door.

Back at Black Manor, Harry had noticed that Dobby (who had brought his female companion Winkey to the Manor to help) had finished cleaning up the old Manor and undone the disillusionment charms in the house, that had been put in place seemingly to hide most of the houses furnishings, making the ancient manor look much more hospitable.

Harry found himself admiring the many paintings around the Manor, and although there were dark purple draperies over the windows, Black carved ornate frames on the paintings and dark furniture whether wood, or leather gave the Manor a dark aura, Harry had to admit that such decorations as unidentifiable skulls that sat on the dark wooden shelves, and above the obsidian fireplace alongside strange magical devices that Harry couldnt guess the purpose of, was all a bit too much for him, yet strangely he changed none of the decor as he unconsciously slowly became fond of it.

The more he wandered the mansion, the library with its dark cherry wood flooring and towering black-walnut bookcases full of ancient dusty tomes from bygone ages felt decidedly gothic. Harry had finished his morning training and decided that he had been training himself long enough though admittedly he hadn't been sleeping well over the last several weeks, it was now April and for what seemed to be the 20th night since January Harry had awakened in the middle of night after having a rather unpleasant dream...

He was on a cliff overlooking a sea that was eternally caught up in a harsh thunderstorm, waves of merky gray-green water rose up dozens of feet above the frenzied surface the sea, thrashing and crashing into the side of the battered, beaten cliff, while wicked bolts of lightning carved brilliant jagged patterns into the darkened skies eerily illuminating the near impenetrable darkness while all around the wind howled like some primeval beast.

Yet the endless storms over the raging sea was the least of his worries, and for all the volume of the storm, he heard an unusual voice calling to him in a whisper that somehow stretched across the storm churned sea... Haaaaaarrrrrrryyy... Haaaaaaarrrrrrryyy... Come Haaaarrrrrrrryyy... come and embrace the darkness Haaaaarrrrrryyy... he looked about trying desperately, searching frantically to find the source of the voice, but when he turned around all he saw was a woman, standing a short distance from him in ragged robes, smiling insanely, her long unkempt black hair blowing around her face and back as the howling winds played with the woman's hair. he felt he knew who she was somehow but he couldn't be sure.

He also knew that he should fear her, or despise her, she had a most wicked aura surrounding her. But somehow seeing her, brought him, a sense of calm? how could that be, he didn't feel he knew her, despite his mind saying he did. he wouldn't lower his guard around her. he knew he couldn't afford to pay the consequences for doing so. Yet as he looked at her while all around the storm battered and raged he felt no need to be wary of her...

With a basic plan set in his mind, Harry realized he needed some information, The Prophet was again printing useless garbage and ramblings about such things as whether or not there was any truth in a claim that there are a total of 791 different flavors of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry had no use for such trivialities, he knew that it had been far too long for Voldemort and his Death Eaters to have been silent. as it was that morning a large black Eagle Owl (typical of those used to deliver messages from the Ministry had appeared and rapping its sharp beak against the window of Harry's study, and after letting the Owl in.

Retrieving the rolled up parchment from its leg, confirmed Harry's suspicions. Dobby who had just finished organizing the new books Harry had brought to his Study, inquired, "master Harry, what be's the letter for?" Harry, replied moodily, "Dumbledore has pressed charges against me for supposedly attacking him while at the Burrow" at this Dobby scowled darkly and muttered, "Dobby is not liking Dumbles... he be doing bad things" Harry looked at Dobby, and asked with interest, "whats he been doing Dobby, and how do you know about it?" Dobby, looked to Harry, gravely, "Dumbles be scheming much, other house-elfs at Hoggywarts, say Dumbles has lost his Flame-bird, Dobby sometimes be's going to Hoggywarts, to visit Winky as, Winky still be's working in kitchens sometimes." Harry thought about this for a few moments before scowling darkly himself, before irritatibly saying "Well I may as well dress nicely and head to the Ministry, the case is scheduled to be brought before the Wizengamot in a couple hours."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own these characters. They are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 4

Half an hour later Harry, was dressed in a semi-formal robe, it was black in color with silver trimming, a Crimson red, Dragonhide belt held the robe tightly at the waste and allowed it to move loosely with his own movements, and it was tighter fitting in the sleeves, Harry's Jet Black hair had grown longer his customary shaggy mop, and now as it reached just below his shoulders.

He found he could clip it formally back in a ponytail in an Elegant style, that was commonplace among the Lords of the Ancient Noble Houses. Harry found he like it this way so he clipped it back, with the Silver Serpent Clip he had found in a small jewelry box that now sat on his bedroom desk. The Desk as Harry discovered was made of Dark Walnut wood and had a number of secret compartments like the one he'd found the jewelry box containing the Serpent-Clip. Deciding he looked the part of a modest, but proper Lord-Of-House.

He apparated to a phone booth in muggle London not far from Diagon Ally, the old phone booth was forever ignored by Muggles as it had been declared out of order for ages, Harry stepped inside it, picked up the receiver, dropped a silver sickle into the coin slot, and dialed the number Mr. Weasley had taught him, a year ago when Arthur had escorted Harry to his hearing for the illegal use of a patronus charm while in the presence of his muggle cousin...

2-6-2-4-4-2... The receiver rang three times and then a cool Female voice spoke, though sounding as if it was coming from the phone booth itself rather than the receiver. "Hello thank you for contacting the Ministry of Magic, please state your business" Harry then spoke, clearly, Court Case, Between Albus Dumbledore and myself Harry Potter, dispute of self-defense. The Machine Clicked and out of the spare change slot, a button reading (Court Case. Albus Dumbledore V. Harry Potter) and the cool female voice, stated "please remember to keep your identification Button pinned visibly to the front of your robes for the duration of your visit."

Harry pinned the button to his robes as the the interior of the phone booth began sliding downward below the sidewalk like an elevator and stopped at level 6, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry stepped out of the lift, and into the main hallway of the DMLE, and made his way to courtroom 4 as was instructed by the Ministry's summons he'd received that morning. on his way there, he met DMLE Director Amelia Bones who warmly greeted Harry, "Good afternoon Harry, you're looking sharp today, I'll be the presiding judge for your court case against Dumbledore." Harry politely thanked her.

While making their way over to courtroom 4, inquired as to whether the Ministry had any updates regarding Death Eater activities. Amelia thought for a moment and decided what little they knew, wouldn't hurt the boy to know. "All we really have right now, is rumors of Death Eaters sporadically appearing abroad, in France, Germany and Italy, probably hoping to expand their ranks and gain influence throughout much of Europe. additionally those 5 we re-captured during the incident in the DOM, have yet to either succumb to the horrors of Azkaban or give up any useful information on their plans.

Here we are Harry courtroom 4, head on inside to the defendants box and we'll be getting started in 5 minutes." Harry did as asked, and went into the chamber making his way up to the defendants box. Courtroom 4 was much like the rest of the chambet courtrooms of the Ministry, Octagonal in shape, with a very high ceiling, that gave the impression of being at the bottom of an enormous well. Unlike the rest of the Ministry itself which had plush carpet nearly everywhere, people busily going about their jobs and papers of every color constantly flying about everywhere, the Courtroom Chambers offer little in the way of comfort and indeed, the tension was always very tight.

Director Bones, took the Judges stand, while Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (as he was announced) stepped into the courtroom and made his way over to the Plaintiff's Box. Director Bones, called the court into session pounding the gavel on the surface of the stand. "Everyone please rise, this court is now in session. We are here now to settle this dispute as stated. Albus Dumbledore claimed that Lord Harry James Potter Black, had attacked him while attending a Christmas gathering at the home of the Weasley family. Lord Black, claims he was attacked first by the Plaintiff and responded in Self-defense, through the use of a Tongue-Tying Jinx.

Lord Black further claims the Plaintiff had attempted use of the Imperious Curse..." several gasps were heard among the members of the Wizengamot at this statement. "Not once, but twice in fact. The Imperious Curse is as we all know as one of the unforgivable curses and in a gross majority of cases involving the use of these curses result, in a life sentence in Azkaban Though Mr. Dumbledore claims this to be untrue. Now then will the Defendant please begin his statement?"

Harry nodded at Director Bones, and in a no-nonsense, business tone, stated, "Your Honor, I'd like to get this sorted away quickly, I am a busy man as I am sure all of you are as well, I think the best way to do this efficiently is simple and straightforward, I am willing to submit myself to interrogation under Veriteserum, and then calling my witness to present her testimony via, Pensive." Amelia Bones, looked at Harry, who's expression was one of confidence and mild disinterest in the court proceedings. "That is an acceptable request Lord Potter-Black, does the Plaintiff have any objections?"

Dumbledore looked calm outwordly, but inwardly he was cursing himself for his sudden stupidity, he had not expected the boy to come to court prepared, too late to back out now, he thought wryly. "No Objections your Honor" He replied. Director Bones, then stated, "Alright we will proceed in accordance with Clause 8 regarding the acceptable use of interrogation by force. Jr Undersecretary Percival Ignatius Weasley, shall administer the Veriteserum to the defendant as requested.

Percy walked over to Harry, and gave him the potion, when Harry, had taken it, Percy began the questioning. "On the Night of January 2nd, were you and Albus Dumbledore in fact attending a Christmas gathering at the residence of the Weasley Family, in Ottery Saint Catchpole?" Harry replied without hesitation "Yes" Percy recorded Harry's answer on a piece of parchment, before asking the second question. "Did you attack Albus Dumbledore unprovoked or otherwise?"

Harry answered again without hesitation "no" Percy continued recording the proceedings, "Last Question, were you attacked by Albus Dumbledore, and did he attempt to place you under the Imperious Curse?" Harry replied, "Yes, not only did Albus Dumbledore attempt to place me under the Imperious Curse, but he succeeded in his first attempt, I broke free of the Imperious curse through my own willpower and again Albus Dumbledore attempted to place me the Imperious Curse but I stopped the second attempt by use of a Tongue-Tying Jinx 'Langlock'..."

Percy finished recording the interrogation and administered the antidote to Harry. Director Bones nodded approvingly at Percy, then said, "Very well Lord Potter-Black, you may call your witness" Harry, then said "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot may I present my witness, Molly Weasley" Molly stepped forward and walked up to the witness stand, and touching the tip of her wand to her temple withdrew a silvery strand of memory, and placed it within the pensive, tapping the Pensive so that it projected the memory above it, large enough for the whole Wizengamot to see.

(Molly walked into the room to see her family standing around the edges of the sittingroom watching as Dumbledore drew his wand and Harry drew his own, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry muttered Imperio, Harry rolled sideways but was still hit, suddenly he shook off the Imperious Curse, but Dumbledore tried again with more power, muttering Imperio Maxima but before he got the words completely out of his mouth Harry had shouted "Langlock!" and Dumbledore's wand cancelled the attempted Imperious, Harry walked away and the memory ended)

Director Bones, then addressed the Wizengamot "You all have seen the evidence... now what is the verdict?" a few minutes Bartimus Crouch Sr. the representative serving as Chief Warlock, in place of Dumbledore stood up and said, "The Wizengamot finds Albus Dumbledore guilty of assault, and use of an unforgivable curse, furthermore Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is hereby stripped of title of Supreme Mugwump, and relieved of all duties as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, after seeing obvious proof that Lord Harry James Potter Black was in fact merely defending himself, it is only Dumbledore's status as a public hero that he will not serve time in Azkaban," Director Bones looked satisfied, pounded the gavel on the judges stand once more, and stated "This Court is now in recess." Harry smirked in satisfaction practically reveling in the knowledge that he had just taken Albus Dumbledore down a couple notches.

Dumbledore quickly realized the depth of his foolish decision, and reasoned with himself, that he could not get the boy to see things his way by force, so Dumbledore thought to himself as he headed back to Number 12 Grimauld Place, that he must gain Harry's confidence by showing Harry a bit of trust first, his mind made up, he made a detour and arrived at Black Manor and approached the gates as he had done several times at this point, and watched fascinated as ever as the iron contorted into a hideous imitation of a face and spoke in a loud clanging echoing metallic voice, "State your Purpose" to which Albus promptly replied, "I wish to speak with the Lord Of The House" the gate merely stated "enter" and returned to normal before allowing Dumbledore to go in.

From his study Harry had heard the wards notifying him of his visitor, and with a sigh of exasperation went to find out what the old man wanted this time. "Dobby" Harry called, and the Elf appeared with a loud crack, "Master Harry Be's wanting Dobby?" Harry looked at the little elf fondly before replying "Yes go ahead and bring the old man into the Main Hall, let him know I'll be out to see him shortly" Dobby then happily replied "Right away Master Harry." As Harry left the study and walked down the hall and downstairs admiring a small statue carved in the image of a Hippogriff, he had found in the attic and cleaned up before displaying on one of the many marble top end-tables in the Manor.

He saw Dumbledore waiting calmly by the front door of the manor, Dumbledore gave Harry an apologetic smile, and said warmly "Harry, Lord Black I wanted to apologize for dragging you through that whole incident in the Ministry, I must say you handled yourself rather well in the courtroom." Harry thought this over a bit before saying "Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore then cut to the chase, "Harry I've decided theres no point in keeping you in the dark about such things, and I can see you have learned quite a bit about the old magics, judging by that most impressive staff, you carry." Harry had indeed been carrying the staff with him, as he had been about ready to start his training for the day when Dumbledore came to see him.

"Thank you Professor, I have dedicated myself to learning as much as I can and I take my training quite seriously." Dumbledore nodded his agreement, then spoke in a reasonable tone, "I am wondering if you would like to formally join The Order Of The Phoenix, and apologize for not remembering that the house is legally yours, I do hope you'd join us, as we are of course a group dedicated to bringing down Voldemort. of course I'd ask your permission to continue using 12 Grimmauld Place as the Orders HQ if you join, however if you choose to decline my offer, I will respectfully move the Order to another location."

Harry took a few moments to consider this, he himself hadn't realized that legally he could kick Dumbledore out of 12 Grimauld Place if he so wanted, Harry also thought back to his Godfather's will reading, Sirius had warned him not to trust Dumbledore. on the other hand, it couldn't hurt to learn more about the on going events in the war and the Order would certainly be the most informative. So Harry decided to play along for the time being. "Very well Albus I can forgive a misunderstanding, I'd like very much to know whats going on. So I accept your offer."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. They are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 5

Harry accompanied Dumbledore to Number 12 Grimauld Place, and once inside it was exactly as Harry remembered. Dark and gloomy, and of course upon entering the ancient house, the all too familiar piercing screeches rent the air, as the portrait of Walburga Black, began her usual rant about "Mudbloods, filth, stains of Dishonor on the house of my fathers" before a loud BANG was heard, and Molly Weasley's annoyed voice yelled "Thats quite enough Mrs Black!" suddenly a young witch with bubblegum pink hair launched herself at Harry knocking over an old and rather ugly Troll's leg umbrella stand in the process, as Harry was nearly bowled over in the charge, Dora Tonks embraced Harry in a hug "Harry I've missed you so much" she said Harry returned the hug warmly enough, they had tried dating for a short while after Harry and Ginny had split following the death of Sirius, unfortunately it had come down to Harry and Tonks simply being together out of their shared grief for Sirius, but it wasn't the relationship either of them needed. Although they hadn't officially split, it was sort of an unspoken agreement between them. Molly then gave Harry a hug of her own Harry tried apologizing for the cold outburst of anger at the Burrow over Christmas, but Molly wouldn't hear of it so Harry settled for hugging Molly back. After several months of Harry being absent, and on his own, Tonks had decided to pursue a romance with Remus Lupin and, Tonk's apologized to Harry for not telling him earlier. "Its alright Dora, my fault really for not being here." She smiled warmly at Harry though, even if he had become somewhat distant with everyone she was still quite fond of Harry, and he was the only person she ever let use her first name without becoming angry. Harry followed Dumbledore and Tonks into the kitchen where the rest of the Order was already seated, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeas Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Severus Snape and Molly Weasley who was presently finishing putting breakfast together. Remus saw Harry and Tonks enter, and looked inquiringly at Tonks, Harry anticipated the question ahead of time however, "Its alright Remus, we aren't really together anymore, and as long as Dora's happy, I'm happy, so I am glad you've found one another." Remus smiled at Harry's noble statement, he was so much like James. "Harry dear would you like some breakfast, you look well, but you must remember to eat dear" Molly's inquisitive motherly voice asked. "I could manage a bite, yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley" Alastor Moody, snorted in amusement, "Alright we'll have time for the cozy catch up later, as you all know we have an important agenda for todays meeting, so lets get started." They ate breakfast and spoke at length of what information of Voldemort's movements they knew, and throughout the meeting, Harry learned that Voldemort was suspected of attempting to convince the tribes of Giants living out in the French Alps, to support his cause. Harry also learned Voldemort was indeed looking to gain influence around Europe, In France, Spain, Germany, Italy, Romania, Bulgaria, Sweden and Albania. The 5 Death Eaters that had been captured during the incident in the DOM, were still sitting uncooperatively in Azkaban. The Order's own plans, saw Rubeas Hagrid attempting to sway some of the Giants to adding the side of the Light rather than supporting Voldemort. Charlie Weasley was even attempting to convince the Ministry to allow the import of several breeds of foreign dragons, knowing there were many places throughout Scotland where they could be "stored" and Charlie had plenty of handlers that were willing to lend him a hand. A few more months passed in this fashion, Harry would spend most of his time at Black Manor, practicing, studying, and training. Once a week Harry would attend meetings at Number 12 Grimauld Place and gain more insight as to what was happening in the Wizarding world in general as well as whatever new intel the Order could gain on the movements and activities of the Death Eaters which usually didn't amount to much. Voldemort was apparently interested in locating a wand-maker known as Gregorovitch, though nobody had the slightest idea why. Harry had volunteered to work a few patrol shifts with Dora at Hogwarts, Harry may not have had formal Auror training, but after a quick trial to see what he could do and how much he could take, Mad-Eye was pretty damned impressed, and Dumbledore had informed Harry, that if he was interested, he could set up a private exam at the Ministry to be tested for his N.E.W.T.s, from an academic standpoint Harry thought it maybe a good idea and agreed.

After 4 and a half months of attending the meetings with the Order, it was September again, and Harry got the results of his NEWT exams and everyone was greatly impressed that he had achieved Outstanding marks in most classes.

" _Lord Harry James Potter Black. Has_ _achieved the following NEWT scores._ _Defense Against The Dark Arts - O,_ _Transfiguration - O,_ _Advanced Charms - O,_ _Herbology - E,_ _Potions - E,_ _Care Of Magical Creatures - O,_ _Ancient Runeology - O_ , _Arcane Enchantment - O_ , _Acromancy - O_ , _Alchemy - E_ "

Despite Having done so well with his NEWT testing, Harry had little cause to celebrate. During the last Order Meeting, Harry had consented to stay overnight and slept in Sirius' old room, where he made a shocking discovery, it had been a letter that Sirius had written, Sirius was Infuriated at Dumbledore, and ever since finding the letter sitting next to the old photograph of Sirius, James, Pettigrew and Remus, Harry was infuriated at Dumbledore as well. The letter explained everything, Sirius had found out about the years of cruelty and abuse that Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's, and Dumbledore was aware of it all and did nothing, made no attempt to get Harry out of the Dursley's household. Sirius had apparently intended on sending the Letter to Dumbledore but never got the chance. Reading over the unsent letter, Harry finally started making sense of things. _"Dumbledore, you cannot possibly_ _understand just how angry I am with you._ _For weeks now I've seen Minerva look_ _uncomfortable in the Order meetings_ _anytime Harry became the topic of_ _the_ _conversation. When I finally was_ _able to confront her about it, she told me_ _everything. I can't possibly understand_ _why you allowed Lily and James to die._ _You knew that Voldemort was going_ a _fter them, thanks to that rat bastard_ _Pettigrew. Yet you did nothing to help_ _them. Worse yet, you continued forcing_ _My Godson to live with those damned_ _muggles where he had to endure years_ _of abuse and cruelty. Everything that has_ _happened to Harry since his first year_ _at Hogwarts, Quirrel, the Basilisk, and_ _those fucking dementors, that's all on_ _your head Dumbledore. Discountinue_ _Interfering in Harry's life, or I swear I'll see_ _you in Azkaban!"_

Suddenly Harry realized that this is what Sirius had meant in his will when he said that Dumbledore wasn't to be trusted. Harry was sickend by the revelation to the point of once again feeling that cold fury take hold of him. He decided to leave Grimmauld Place and had no desire to ever return. Once back home in Black Manor, Harry decided there was nothing for it but to get to sleep for the night. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her out to go on her nightly hunt. Looking around the room, seeing all the dark decor made him smile for some reason. As Harry laid down in the Kingsize four-poster bed on silky black sheets, he pulled the thick midnight blue comforter over himself as he drifted off to sleep thinking of how the Manor's dark decor at one time may have been too much for him, but now it oddly fit in, as if the darkness of Black Manor, was one with the darkness slowly growing in his heart...

He was dreaming again, standing on that cliff towering over the violently thrashing sea that raged with its furious torrent of waves rising up dozens of feet into the air only to slam down with explosive force against the seas frenzied surface. While all around over head, the darkened skies raged in a seemingly endless storm jagged bolts of wicked lightning eerily lighting up the skies momentarily while the wind howled like some primeval beast. The voice still called to him seemingly from across the sea, in a chilling whisper, that carried back to him. The voice called to Harry, telling him to accept the darkness or he would never be free. This time Harry didn't look around to find the voice, because he knew now that it was actually coming from the insane woman, and as he turned around he saw her yet again, her long unkempt black hair blowing around her face and back as the howling winds played with it. Again she had that insane grin on her face and this time, she looked at him and giggled in delight. "Come play with me Harry, I am so bored waiting here." as Harry walked to her, the dream faded and he awoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters they are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 6

How could I have been so stupid, Harry thought to himself as he awoke. I've been dreaming of Azkaban. That insane woman, can only be Bellatrix Black. Harry continued thinking about the dream as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchens where Dobby and Winky had breakfast set up for him. Thanking the two elves, Harry reflected while eating toast and jam. _Bellatrix had said to me in the dream, "come play with me, there's not much time and I am so bored here." I wonder what she meant..._ The answer to his unspoken question was given sooner than he thought he would have it. Dobby brought Harry the days edition of the Daily Prophet which for once wasn't full of useless information, but rather had something that immediately gained his attention. In Italy there was a wizarding corporation, that needed funding to research ways to improve the capabilities of healers working in establishments like Saint Mungo's. but in addition to this information another even more interesting to Harry, the Death Eaters in Azkaban were to be give their trial to determine their final sentencing far sooner than initially announced back in June. In fact the trials were scheduled to take place in exactly 3 months from now. Harry realized he needed a way to spring Bellatrix from Azkaban before the trials. Harry thought about it for a few moments before he realized he wouldn't have any chance at all to get her out legally. So Harry concluded he'd have to get himself thrown in Azkaban alongside her, _"If I am going to be doing this may as well make it a mass breakout. That might help to gain favor with Voldemort, damn never thought I'd side with him. I sure as Hell can't stay out of the war, someone is going to want me dead either way, and Dumbledore has been as much to blame for my life being so fucked up as Voldemort. Dumbledore is going to get his the foolish two faced old bastard... But how am I going to go about getting tossed into Azkaban anyway?"_ Harry had no idea as to how to achieve that, he had a bit of time, so he decided to travel to Italy to see about setting up a contract with these medical research corp. Wizards.

Harry dressed himself in his fine traveling robes, placed his wand in its waist holster on his dragonhide belt and placed the two Runed-Daggers, Ebony and Ivory into their respective hidden holsters Ebony in his right boot holster and Ivory in the holster hidden on his left upper-arm. Retrieving his magical passport from his bedroom desk, he apparated to the Ministry and went to the department of magical transportation regulations and went to the office and bought an international port-key that would take him to Venice, Italy. Upon arriving at the Italian Ministry, Harry went to its Magical Transportation Office. Showing his passport and Port-Key schedule, the attending witch stamped his passport with invisible ink. Harry then headed Giordano's Pizza Pasta Palace, and asked the Host-Wizard, "Hai visto I medi-maghi in cerca di finanziamenti?" The Host-Wizard looked at him irritatibly and replied "Se si desidera pagare le informazioni per un tavolo e un pasto." to which Harry, pulled out several Galleons from his robe pocket, and placed them on the Host-Wizard's desk and said calmly, "Dimmi quello che voglio sapere e io pagherò per un tavolo e pasto." The Host-Wizard raised his eyebrows at this, and replied "Sì, infatti i medi-maghi sono qui avere un pasto." Harry thought about this, and asked "Si può far loro sapere Sono interessato a parlare con loro?" The Host-Wizard looked at Harry uncertainly but he agreed to do so. A few minutes later Harry was guided over to the table where the Corporate Medi-Wizard researchers, the group leader, politely asked Harry to sit with them at their table, Harry did so. We hear you are interested in our research. Harry replied yes, I have heard you are needing funding, I believe I can help you there.

Several hours later, A contract was written up and notarized by the Italian Ministry and the Italian branch of Gringotts, Harry had given them a sum of 25 Million Galleons as part of this and through the Italian Ministry he would receive 250,000 Galleons per month as compensation for the contract as a private investor. After returning to Britain, Harry first returned to Black Manor, to get a proper rest, had stayed 3 nights in an Italian hotel while the contract was finalized by the Italian Ministry of Magic. The next day, Dobby again had breakfast ready and the days edition of the prophet was sitting on the table and without even reading the Prophet he saw, how he was getting thrown into Azkaban. as on the front page of the Prophet, the Headline story reading "10,000 Galleon Reward for the Capture of Harry James Potter" below was the story explaining that Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge ordered the arrest of Harry Potter under the charges of hexing Percy Weasley during the court case he'd had against Dumbledore almost 5 months ago. Harry knew it was a load of bullshit, but it provided him a way into Azkaban to break the Death Eaters out of the Wizarding Prison. Harry grinned evilly to himself, this would be the perfect mission to test the results of his intensive training. He'd leave his ancient wand here at Black Manor where it would be safe alongside his Necromancy Staff, instead he'd conceal his daggers Ebony and Ivory and smuggle them into Azkaban, but when he went to turn himself in at the Ministry he'd take his old Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand with him, undoubtedly they'd store it locked up in the warden's office in Azkaban, but he wouldn't take chances with his Ebony and Basilisk Fang Wand.

Harry arrived at the Ministry much to the suprise of everyone, wearing a simple plain black cloak and like he had planned used a powerful black-magic concealment charm on his Daggers and their holsters. Harry immediately went and found the Minister Of Magic, and stated that he was turning himself in. "Mr. Fudge I happened to notice a bounty has been put out on me and I have decided make things easy on the Ministry for once and turn myself in without offering resistance." At first Cornelius Fudge was dumbstruck, but he decided he was finally getting his way, he could finally teach this meddlesome boy a lesson never to interfere with Ministry business. Fudge had known for some time that Harry Potter had been working with Albus Dumbledore in some capacity or other but wasn't certain how. At any rate, Fudge knew this would be a major slap in the face for Dumbledore, now that he Fudge, was tossing Dumbledore's poster-boy into Azkaban locking the door and throwing the key away. Harry wasnt given a trial and didn't really care anyways, though he did grin wickedly at Fudge before he was escorted by a pair Auror's that Harry knew weren't friendly to the Order of the Phoenix. Fudge had shuddered inwardly at the evil smile Harry had shot at him before he was taken away to be transported to Azkaban. Fudge wasn't sure why the boy had smiled at him in such an evil manner, Cornelius didn't dwell on this fact for too long reasoning that he was probably as deranged as Dolores said he was. Harry had been searched by the Aurors prior to stepping onto the boat that would take him to the wizarding prison, and of course had been stuffed into standard issue Azkaban inmate robes, a plain set of ragged grey robes and his Wand confiscated, the Auror's failed to find his Daggers though, and placing a set of magical handcuffs on Harry threw him onto the boat... several hours later they arrived at the hidden port, in the raging stormy sea and the Aurors dragged him from the boat and walked him past the warden's station and dragged him all the way up to the 7th floor of Azkaban, the top floor as it was, was also the highest security floor with the largest number of patrolling dementors. They finally stopped, at the end of a corridor at the back of the floor. Placing his hand on the Iron Keystone, the rune signature identified the Auror as the Head Jailor, and the heavy Iron door of the cell opened. Harry found himself shoved roughly into the cell... "Well well well, what have we here... its ickle little Potter, how nice of you to join me in my humble cell" Harry knew exactly who it was that he had been made cellmates with, even before she crawled slowly over to him from out of the shadows at the back of the cell. He knew all too well, by the childish mocking almost sing-song tone, that it was Bellatrix Black.

At 12 Grimauld Place, Molly Weasley was almost in tears, as she read the days edition of the Daily Prophet which had the blaring Headline. **"BOY WHO LIVED ARRESTED CHARGED WITH HEXING MINISTRY OFFICIAL DURING COURT CASE AGAINST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE"** Lupin walked into Grimauld Place's kitchen where he'dfound Molly standing in front of the oven clutching the Prophet loosely in front of her. "Remus." she began. "Have a look at the Headline" Remus took the prophet from her, and read aloud in stunned disbelief. "How could this be" He asked. Mad-Eye stumped into the kitchen growling "Whats the matter Remus?" Lupin handed him the paper "See for yourself Alastor" Moody scanned the headline and swore. "DAMMIT, how could the boy have just waltzed into the Ministry and turned himself in for a bullshit charge like that." By now Tonks, Kingsley and Dumbledore had joined them in the kitchen. "What did you just say Mad-Eye!?!" The young Auror inquired. Moody passed Tonks the paper a look of pure disgust etched upon his battle-scarred face. Upon reading the Headline Tonks fell backwards out of the chair she had just sat in. Kingsley who'd read the Headline standing over Tonk's shoulder, looked to Dumbledore and said in his deep calm voice "Albus, we've got to get him out of Azkaban" Dumbledore looked mildly troubled. "No I am afraid not. while I know for a fact this arrest was entirely fabricated. Harry must have had a reason to have turned himself in." Everyone looked at Dumbledore in silence, until Molly spoke up. "You're right Albus, he wouldn't have done so willingly without reason." Tonks looked the most troubled though unconvinced, she agreed. "Alright Albus, we'll trust you on this, though I don't like it."

(Note) Harry had spoken Italian while in Giordano's Pizza Pasta Palace, to inquire about the Corporate Medi-Wizard Researchers, he'd heard about in the Daily Prophet this is the translation.

"Hai visto I medi-maghi in cerca di finanziamenti?"

(Have you seen The medi-wizards seeking funding?)

"Se si desidera pagare le informazioni per un tavolo e un pasto"

(If you want information pay for a table and a meal)

"Dimmi quello che voglio sapere e io pagherò per un tavolo e pasto."

(Tell me what I want to know, and I will pay for a table and food.)

"Sì, infatti i medi-maghi sono qui avere un pasto."

(Yes, in fact the medi-wizards are here to have a meal.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. they are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 7

Harry knew there was no real point in doing much of anything besides wait until the appointed date, when the Aurors would come to pick up the Death Eaters from Azkaban to take them to their trials. So Harry made himself as comfortable as possible knowing that there was only a couple of piles of straw, but despite the hatred he now felt burning inside him, Harry was as always a chivalrous Gryffindor. Naturally this meant Harry would simply sleep in the driest corner of the cell apart the corner the straw was piled into. For now Harry braced his back against the cell wall and crossed his arms behind his head making himself comfortable, Bellatrix' spoke up again "So hows a goody-goody glory-boy like you get thrown into a hellhole like this?" Harry could sense the genuine curiousty in the Dark witch's voice, and replied in an expressionless tone "Not sure, guess there was a 10,000 Galleon Bounty on my head and I turned myself in for the Hell of it..." Bellatrix's soft Violet eyes grew wide in astonishment, but ever the talkative maniac, Bellatrix snickered, "Why are you so relaxed? You do realize you're in Azkaban, Wizarding Prison where there is no hope of seeing the light of day ever again right? Harry merely shrugged, "True, I don't know about you but I don't plan on staying long." Bellatrix cackled maniacally, "Silly boy how do you plan on getting out of here with your wand locked up in the Warden's office?" Harry grinned evilly, "I've smuggled a couple of runed daggers in here wanna see em?" Bellatrix' eyes grew wider still as Harry ended the sustained spell of concealment wandlessly and pulled Ebony and Ivory from their hidden holsters. "Damn fine toys you got there Potter." Harry's evil grin widened further. "So how about it Bella, when I bust out of this shit-hole, you wanna come with?" Bellatrix cackled again before saying, "You got an actual plan or do you plan on using those knives to try digging your way out of here?" Harry chuckled at this "Yeah I got a plan, about three months from now some Auror's will be coming to get you and your death eater buddies to escort the lot of you for a trial at the Ministry. When they do come we suprise the Auror's kill them get our wands I summon some brooms and we fly the fuck outta here." Bellatrix didnt know what to say, except "alright, I'm with you, but tell me, why'd you willingly allow yourself to be thrown in here?" Harry grinned again "You won't believe me when I tell you. but I did it for the express purpose of busting you out." Bellatrix simply stared at him open-mouthed in disbelief. Harry laughed, "See told ya, anyway don't worry about it, we'll be here a few months, then I'll break us all out. I'll be making a few stops first, but you're going to bring me to the Dark Lord." At this Bellatrix looked as though she'd been hit in the head by a bludgeor. "Why on earth would I take you to the Dark Lord, have you actually gone insane? He wants you dead." Harry shrugged again. "Maybe I have lost my mind, who knows but I am sick of Dumbledore's lying and manipulations and controlling me. not to mention I owe the old bastard some retribution." Bellatrix looked closer at Harry's normally bright emerald green eyes, suddenly fill with dark fires of unspoken rage, though otherwise he appeared calm. "Ooooooh Ickle little Potter has gone dark." Harry scowled, but didn't argue... A few hours later it was nightfall and the dementors would be making their patrol. Bellatrix crawled onto the straw pile, then looked over at Harry to see him shivering slightly backed against the wall. "Harry you may as well crawl onto this pile of straw with me, we can share our body heat, while we sleep." Harry looked at her inquiringly. A serious expression on her face Bellatrix continued in a reasonable tone. "I am not trying to make things awkward, but in case you hadn't noticed its pretty damned cold around here even more so at night. We need to take every advantage that we have to maximize our chances of staying alive." Harry thought about this, moved over to the straw pile and laid down next to Bellatrix, saying "You got a point there." As the days stretched into weeks, Harry and Bellatrix conversed about a few things. It gave them something to do and they got to know one another a bit better. One morning in early November, Bellatrix asked Harry as to why it seemed the dementors malevolent aura of despair seemed to have no affect on him. Harry thought about this. "Guess it's because I've finally realized that I've got no happy memories. Nothing left for them to drain. I'm not even sure what I'm living for at this point either." Bellatrix laughed her insane cackle again, and Harry laughed insanely with her. Bellatrix wasn't sure what happened to him, but she was starting to genuinely enjoy his company.

Christmas had come and gone, the only thing that had changed in that cell in Azkaban was that Bellatrix had in fact kissed Harry. At the time they'd been talking past relationships of theirs, Bellatrix had snickered when Harry mentioned his break-up with her niece Nymphadora Tonks. For some reason listening to Harry talk about Tonks, gave Bellatrix an inexplainable urge to kiss Harry, so she did. At first Harry wasnt sure how to respond, but quickly decided to just go with it. So there they were, the two most unlikely people in the world cellmates in Azkaban, passionately locking lips exploring the interior of one-anothers mouths with their tongues and enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. After several long moments they finally separated as the need for air, forced them to. Harry saw Bellatrix was breathing heavily, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath a dull blush appearing on her cheeks, her full pouty lips wet with his saliva. She noticed a faraway look in his eyes, and that he too was breathing heavily, sweat dripping off his brow tracing his jawline now dark with stubble. Harry broke the silence. "Not to complain... I did like that... but why?" Bellatrix looked him right in the eyes. "No idea... Just had... an overwhelming urge... to kiss you..." Harry thought about this, while trying to get his breathing under control then started to ask, "Did you..." "Feel Fireworks" Bellatrix finished. "Yeah" they said together. "What does this mean" Harry asked. "No idea" she replied. Harry grinned, "when we get out, you wanna do some shit together?" Bellatrix contemplated this. "Like what?" Harry had an answer before he realized it "we could go to a pub, have a few beers maybe some dinner" Bellatrix looked him up and down, noticing his well muscled chest, which somehow he'd maintained even after 3 months of Azkaban's treatment, and said with a smirk "start a barfight for my entertainment and you've got a deal" Harry shot her a wicked grin "Consider it a date then."

The next day Harry woke up bright and early and despite the raging storm that batterd the the prison, looked down at his sleeping cellmate with an affectionate smile on his face "Wake up sleeping beauty" Bellatrix slowly sat up and smiled at him, replying "Beauty is it?" Harry laughed lightly with a smirk "Well it is the truth" Harry said with a wink. Bellatrix giggled "Best get ready then, how exactly do you want to set up the escape?" Harry thought it out "Right, Bella, take up position about halfway along the left wall, I am going to get into battle-stance here facing the door from the back wall, when they open the cell door get ready, when I take them down grab their wands." Bellatrix nodded. A few minutes later, Five Aurors came up to their cell. One of them opened the cell door, and Harry threw his dagger Ebony straight into the man's heart killing him instantly, blood splattering everywhere. quick as lighting he threw his other dagger, Ivory into the head of the second Auror, and he fell down dead alongside his companion. Harry using his magical connection to the daggers wandlessly pulled them towards him and then threw them both again slaying two more Auror's, the last of the group turned and ran down the corridor, Bellatrix grabbed two wands and Harry retrieved Ivory and Ebony, they sprinted down the corridor and Bellatrix shot a double blasting curse at the Auror, the impact of the double spell smashed the Auror through a wall in the corridor snapping his spine landing in an empty cell. Harry looked over to Bellatrix "Where are the cells the rest of the Death Eaters are being kept in?" Bellatrix snickered, "To Hell with them we've got to get out of here, before anymore Auror's show up." Harry nodded, then feeling the sudden oncoming chill he looked up "SHIT Dementors coming up fast!!!" Bellatrix tossed Harry a wand, and they both conjured patronus's, Harry's stag charged the Dementors while Bellatrix's Harpy Eagle circled them menacingly. The two Patronus's kept the dementors at bay, Harry and Bellatrix ran down the corridors and ran all the way the wardens station Harry blasted the door off its hinges threw Ivory into the throat of the warden and was rewarded with a huge jet of blood that splattered all over Harry, Bellatrix seeing this despite the adrenaline rushing through her body from the fight laughed her trademark insane cackle, Harry grinning retrieved Ivory sheated both of his daggers spotted the locker dug through it a bit, found the boxes containing his Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand and Bella's Walnut and Dragon Heartsring wand. Handing her wand over to her, He raised his own and shouted "ACCIO FIREBOLT" a few minutes later his pride and joy, the Firebolt X soared into sight and landed hovering a few feet above the ground, Harry grabbed it and together he and Bellatrix ran from the warden's station and down to the prison dock. Mounting the Firebolt, Harry looked around made sure the dementors hadn't followed them, and Bellatrix mounted the broom sitting behind him wrapped her arms around his waist and they kicked off the ground. Taking flight from Azkaban Harry accelerated the broom to its limits and raced through the storm dodging the massive bolts of lightning using all his skills as a Quidditch Player, while Bellatrix insane laughter rang out over the relentlessly raging storm. Harry found that he had began to like the sound of her mad laughter, then he yelled over the storm "Well that was fun!" Bellatrix yelled back, "Escaping Azkaban?" Harry grinned and shouted back, "That and killing those stupid fools!" Bellatrix grinned as well, "You actually enjoyed it?!" "Bastards had it coming!!!" came his reply. Two Hours later they landed in front of Black Manor, stepping off his broom, Harry and Bellatrix walked through the gate, and headed up the stone path. Once inside Black Manor, Bellatrix bounced around excitedly "Nice place ya got here Harry" Harry grinned "How about some breakfast, then I'll show you my new wand, and my Necromancy Staff." Bella agreed. Harry called for Dobby. the elf appeared, and said in his squeaky voice "Master Harry, you's back, Dobby be's glad to see you's safe after so long away." "Thanks Dobby mind getting us some breakfast started for us?" Dobby looked curiously at Bellatrix and decided Harry must have invited her in. "Dobby will gladly make breakfast, Master Harry" half an hour later Dobby called Harry and Bellatrix into the kitchens where he had, buttermilk pancakes eggs and bacon ready for them. While they had waited Harry had taken the opportunity to show off the Ebony and Basilisk Fang Wand, as well as the Necromancy Staff, he explained the staff was needed as wands weren't really able to withstand the power needed for Necromantic summoning, and Bellatrix had found the Ebony staff with its Shadow Ruby focus-gem and Basilisk Fang Shard Tuners to be quite fascinating. After finishing Breakfast, Bellatrix was convinced Harry had in fact actually gone dark, she saw it in his eyes, and there had been no remorse when it came to killing the Aurors while they escaped Azkaban. She thought it was an interesting turn of events, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that the boy who was her masters biggest enemy would turn from the light get himself landed in Azkaban and help her break out three months later, yet it had all happened. They'd slept together in the cell (for the sake of survival) enjoyed a passionate kiss in the cell, killed aurors in their escape, and done so all while laughing maniacally together. Harry felt the insanity taking him while he was with her, and like he embraced the darkness he now embraced the insanity.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. They are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 8

The day following Harry and Bellatrix's escape from Azkaban, of course it made the headlines in the days edition of the Daily Prophet. It happened to be at another meeting of the Order at 12 Grimauld Place, that Remus had gotten the paper and saw exactly what had happened. Remus figured that Harry must've had a reason to willingly get himself thrown in Azkaban, but he would have never guessed it would be to break Bellatrix Lestrange out of Azkaban. Remus gave the paper to Dumbledore who read it at once, and sat at the dining table reflectively going over the sparse details of the escape in his mind, but couldn't even come up with an answer as to why. He knew there had to have been killings in the escape even if the Ministry didn't release names or even confirm such, to the press. When Tonks read the paper however she was outraged, "I can't believe he'd get himself arrested and then break out with my aunt of all people..." Mad-Eye glanced over the prophet, and growled. "damn kid will have a helluva time getting this hushed up, may as well kiss a career as an Auror goodbye."

Harry took Bellatrix on a quick tour of the Manor, she had not been there since she was 16. After Bellatrix picked out a set of traveling robes, and Harry used some glamour charms to disguise himself and Bella. They threw a pinch of floo powder into the Kitchen Fireplace and stepped in, Saying "Diagon Ally" in a spinning rush, they stepped out of the Green Flames in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom the old Barman nodded curtly to them. Approaching the bar, Tom asked them if he could get them drinks. "Not today Tom" Harry replied, "Do you have today's edition of the prophet?" Tom nodded reached below the bar and grabbed the paper placing on the bar for him to read. Harry and Bellatrix scanned the Headline which stated there had been a break out from Azkaban the day before, Harry merely shook his head and muttered "Damn Ministry can't seem to keep anyone locked up for long these days." Tom nodded his head in agreement. Harry tipped him 3 Sickles and headed into the back ally, where he tapped his Ebony and Basilisk Fang Wand, against the brick wall in 3 places. When the wall opened they stepped out and into the Wizarding Plaza, Diagon Ally. They then made their way over to Twilfit and Tatting's the high end wizarding wardrobe preferred by wealthy dark families. Bellatrix took her time picking out a few outfits, some Black lacy lingerie, a black corset with crimson trim and intricate crimson swirling patterns, a short black skirt with crimson accent marks, and a set of women's battle robes black in color with the silver scales of an American Mountain Crawler (A rare American Dragon known to be a poor flier, but with a near impenetrable armored hide and a powerful flame attack that rivaled the Hungarian Horntail) after they finished up they headed back to Black Manor, there the both showered, (separately despite Bellatrix suggesting in a seductive manner to share the shower and save time) once dressed in muggle attire, (Bellatrix had decided on a pair of black boot cut low waist jeans and a gold/violet striped spaghetti strap halter-top with dark violet pole-dancer heels. Harry realized this was the first time he had gotten a proper look at Bellatrix since they'd escaped Azkaban. After showering and brushing her long curly thick jet-black hair, which contrasted well with her flawless pale skin, and complimented her deep violet eyes, Harry saw that Bellatrix was even more beautiful than he had realized. Harry took Bellatrix to a Muggle Pub called "The Old Forge" once seated Harry ordered them each a Guinness and burgers. A couple of workmen came up and sat down at the bar near them one of them groped Bella's ass, then grinned at her and said "What're you doing with a bitch like him?" Bellatrix stayed silent and Harry allowed a small grin to cross his face. The workman turned to face his companion who'd asked him about the paper, and Harry siezed his chance, grabbing the mans beer bottle without looking at him smashed it into the mans face knocking him off of his stool and the man rolled sideways on the floor, his companion stood up and took a swing at Harry, who caught the mans fist and drilled the man in the gut with a punch of his own, the workman Harry had knocked off his stool had recovered and grabbed his stool to swing it at Harry who ducked sideways and the stool crashed into the back of the other workman instead, Harry followed this up kicking the remaining workman in the back of the leg, causing him to drop the stool on his friends head, Harry then grabbed the workman by his head lifted him to his feet and smashed his face off the bar, both Workmen were now laying in the bar unconscious. Harry took out a hundred pound note left it on the bar in front of the barman and apologized for the mess. Harry and Bellatrix took their beers and left the tavern, as soon as they were outside Bellatrix broke out in her cackling laugh, and Harry grinned at her, as they walked away from the tavern. Some time later Harry asked Bellatrix, "so what was the real reason you kissed me back in Azkaban?" Bellatrix looked at him blushing slightly, and answerd, "I guess because I've never really known true feelings of love before. My former husband Rudolphus certainly didn't inspire such feeligs in my heart, I acted on a spur of the moment impulse." Harry considered this and then kissed Bellatrix for the second time, this second kiss between them felt even more intense than the one in Azkaban had been.

Several days later Bellatrix outlined a plan she had come up with and relayed it to Harry. "So if we're going to make a Death Eater out of you, first we'll have to sneak you into Riddle Manor to do that you'll need a disguise but no glamour charms. The Dark Lord has a way of seeing through them." Harry thought it over "That won't be a problem my Battle Robes have a hood, and I've enchanted the hood to have an impenetrable shadow charm on it to hide my face" Bellatrix grinned "That's good, once we get there let me do all the talking, until we get to speak with the Dark Lord." Harry nodded his agreement. Bellatrix continued "After we've spoken with him, he will give you your initiation assignment, you'll need to complete it alone." Harry quickly dressed himself in his Crimson Battle-Robe placed the hood over his head and the Shadow Charm activated. Sheathing Ebony and Ivory into their respective holsters, and his Ebony wand into its. He grabbed his Staff. When Harry was ready Bellatrix looked him over approvingly, and they stepped outside of Black Manor. Apparating to a street in Little Hangleton, by now it was late into the evening, they walked together until they reached the gates of Riddle Manor. Upon arrival, they were greeted by a Death Eater named Travers. Travers inquired of Bellatrix who her menacing looking friend was, she merely replied "His name is Dominus Mortis." Travers eyed the wicked staff magically strapped to the mans back. "Thats quite the staff you have there Dominus, though I have never actually seen one for myself before" Harry said nothing merely nodding curtly. The three of them entered the Manor, and Harry's nose was immediately assaulted by the musty, sickly-sweet stench of death. Making their way through the dark hall of the manor. Entering the sitting room, which like the rest of the manor was in near total darkess. The only lighting came from a number of small candles flickering from their holders in ornate Iron sconces casting odd shadows over the room. Harry noticed the floor was the same cold marble-tile it had been in an old nightmare he once suffered from a few years ago. Lord Voldemort was sitting in a large leather chair facing the fireplace while a few prominent Death Eaters sat nervously on either side of the long Oak table in the center of the room. Travers took up his place next to Yaxley. Bellatrix brought Harry to the Dark Lord, who said "You may speak Bellatrix." Bellatrix went straight to the point, "My lord, I have brought one before you who has turned from the light and wishes to serve the dark." Voldemort considered this and asked in his cold high voice "Who is it that you bring before me to serve me?" Bellatrix replied levelly "Dominus Mortis, he is a young but exceptionally powerful Necromancer." many shocked whispers were heard among the Death Eaters in the room. At this Lord Voldemort rose from his chair, and looked at the mysterious man before him. The Dark Lord could see this was indeed a powerful wizard, wealthy too, as not many people can afford Battle-Robes made with the scales of a Hungarian Horntail. and the Black Staff he carried with its Basilisk Fang tuners, and Shadow Ruby, it was most definitely used for powerful dark rituals. Voldemort spoke, "I might have use for him, but he shall have to prove himself. The Dark Lord addressed the mysterious young Necromancer, "There is one of my _former_ servents, the man has fled rather than the consequences of his betrayal and failure. seek him out in Godric's Hollow kill him. Then return to me, if you make it back alive I will welcome you as one of us and you will undergo the joining ritual." Harry calmly spoke "Certainly, who is the man I am killing?" Voldemort smiled evilly "Rudolphus Lestrange." Harry replied with an expressionless voice "I will return with his head." "Before you leave" Voldemort began, "I will place two tracing spells on you, the first will allow me to monitor the reserves of your magical core, and your vital signs. The second will activate once you are in close proximity of Rudolphus, and will monitor the reserves of his magical core and his vital signs. This way I will know it the moment one of your are dead." Harry nodded, Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry who immediately felt a sensation of his chest being very warm then very cold and then normal. Harry bowed slightly and then said calmly "I'll return soon, but first I have a few preparations to make, they'll take a few hours and I'll need the assistance of Bellatrix, as this ritual cannot be performed by one person." Voldemort considered this and decided he'd allow it, for some reason he was interested in this ritual that was mentioned. "Very well, Dominus Mortis, you may take leave and do what is necessary to complete this ritual of yours." turning to Bellatrix he added, "Assist him in whatever manner he needs, then return here once you're finished." Bellatrix nodded, then she and Harry left Riddle Manor together and returned to Black Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. they are the property of J.K Rowling.

(Note) I have gone back and edited some of the previous chapters, made some things more detailed and altered some things hoping the story will now read more smoothly and make more sense.

Chapter 9

After Bellatrix and Harry had left Riddle Manor, Voldemort unexpectedly began laughing with a very pleased grin on his face, noticing this Lucious Malfoy, among the attending Death Eaters, approached his master a look of apprehension and curiosity on his face, "My lord, what was that about?" Voldemort smiled darkly, "The man Bellatrix claimed to be Dominus Mortis, is actually a boy, we all know very well..." Lucious couldn't stop the confused look from crossing his face, "you mean to say that man in the scarlet and bronze battle-robe, was Harry Potter?" Voldemort only nodded, Lucious gasped, "How did you know?" The dark lord spoke in a tone as if he was simply a caring patient father, explaining something his son had difficulty in understanding. "I knew who Dominus Mortis really was as, we share an unusual connection almost telepathic in nature, though the cause of this connection is a result of my own mistakes in the past. This however simplifies things greatly, if he joins our organization we have nothing standing in our way to moving forward with our plans." Lucious contemplated this before saying "But how do you know he truly intends to serve us?" "I could see it in his aura, his aura has become as black as mine. I must admit I am curious to know as to how much he has learned of Necromancy, it is a long lost black art after all. If he succeeds in Killing Rudolphus Lestrange we will welcome him into our ranks, I have seen he has become a powerful dark wizard and he would make a powerful and resourceful Death Eater."

Harry and Bellatrix returned to Black Manor and Harry led Bellatrix to the ritual chamber above the attic after retrieving the Black Family Grimoire and a silver ritual dagger along with a ceremonial brush (which resembled an 18 inch long silver fine-point paintbrush) explained to Bellatrix, "There is an ancient Black Family blood-ritual I need your help to complete, It's rather dangerous, I'll need to disrobe, and you will need to draw a number of runes on my arms chest legs and face. 1 above my eyes, 1 on each of my shoulders, 1 on each hand, 1 on my chest, 1 on my stomach, and 2 on each of my legs, near the waist, and below my knees." Bellatrix looked slightly alarmed, but nodded her head in understanding, "How am I to do this?" Harry replied confidently, "I've enchanted the ceremonial brush to draw the runes on my body, all you need to do is give the brush a connection to your magical core, hold your hand up to it and concentrate on in it, this will take an hour to do, after the runes have been drawn you will need to take your wand and using this incantation 'Liga Sanctae sanguinis incipit' of course the Brush will need a sample of my blood to draw the runes, using the ceremonial dagger I will make a cut on my arm be ready to collect some of the blood in this vial" Bellatrix nodded, Harry took the dagger and made the cut without showing the slightest sign of flinching. Bellatrix collected the blood sample, as Harry stripped down giving her some final instructions, for some odd reason Harry thought of a muggle rock-song he'd once heard and in a sense it seemed to fit him,

 _"Pain, without Love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, Cause I'd rather feel Pain than nothing at all..."_

and he laid down on the stone Alter, while Bellatrix dipped the ceremonial brush into the vial of his blood.

 _"You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand. And I'll_ _show you a world that you can understand"_

Ceremonial brush now calibrated with Harry's blood she focused her magical core and the brush moved over to Harry and began drawing the runes.

 _"This life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand. When the lights go out, you'll understand"_

With half of the runes inscribed, Bellatrix focused harder, her jaw tightening, as the brush continued its work.

 _"Pain without love, Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_ All the runes completely inscribed, Bellatrix raised her wand and recited the incantation "Liga Sanctae sanguinis incipit" The runes began to glow one by one.

 _"Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go out, you'll understand. Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd like to feel pain. than nothing, Rather feel pain."_

The runes all glowing, Bellatix looked to the open grate in the ceiling of the chamber, seeing the moon in the darkened night sky. And Harry's body shook violently as the Blood Runes did their work activating the ancient family magic within Harry's blood, Harry began screaming in response to the pain the ritual began inflicting on his body, before Bellatrix covered her eyes behind her hands in fear, she swore she had seen a deranged smile on Harry's face and his bright emerald green eyes had lit up in pleasure even as he screamed in agony.

 _"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_ _That you're wounded (You know, you know, you know, you know) That I'm here to save you (You know, you know, you know, you know) I'm always here for you (I know, I know, I know, I know) That you'll thank me later. Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

Blood Ritual Finished, and the Runes began to fade. Harry's screams subsided, as the pain faded with the runes. Bellatrix was nearly in tears at this point, as she couldn't shut out his agonized screams. Almost afraid of what she might see, Bellatix uncovered her eyes and looked over at Harry. To see he was alive, breathing quite heavily.

 _"Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain than nothing at all._ _Rather feel pain..."_

As Harry's breathing stabilized and his eyes focused normally again, he sat up on the alter, and Bellatrix ran to him and wrapped him in a near rib-cracking hug, she now realized that she felt a strong emotional attachment of some kind for Harry, she just wasn't sure if this was love...

Back at Riddle Manor, Voldemort had been monitoring Harry's vital signs with interest, whatever ritual he had put himself through appeared to have damn near killed him, furious to know what the Hell was going on he sent Bellatrix a telepathic message. _"Bellatrix what the Hell just happened to the boy, I felt his vitals near flatline!!!"_ Bellatrix was shocked that her master had already determined who Dominus Mortis really was, nevertheless she hurriedly replied telepathically _"Harry just completed an ancient blood ritual that greatly drained his magical core of its reserves, he passed out."_ Voldemort swore, he needed the boy alive, some inexplainable feeling told him that Harry was the key to winning this war. _"Well dammit, it had better have been worth it, when he awakens remind him of his assignment and see that he gets it done, do NOT give him help dealing with Rudolphus, keep an eye on him from the skies in your Animagus form."_ Bellatrix left her master in no doubt that she would do just that. Carefully she levitated Harry's unconscious form out of the Ritual chamber out of the attic and into the master bedroom, letting him down onto the bed. Bellatrix kissed Harry's lips softly, and looking at his content expression, while she laid down next to him. Thinking about the ritual he'd put himself through before she fell asleep Bellatrix knew that this was why he was known as the King Of Pain.

(Note) Many of the Ancient spells and incantations in the Black Family Grimoire are Latin, the translation is below.

"Liga Sanctae sanguinis incipit"

(Commence Arcane Blood Bind)

Disclaimer. I do not own the songlyrics in this chapter. They are the trademark property of the band 3 Days Grace.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. They are the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 10

Harry awoke in bed the next morning Bellatrix was already awake, smiling warmly at Harry, in mock-annoyance said "About time you woke up, here I thought you'd sleep til nightfall" Harry looked up at her grinning, "I had a rough night" Bellatrix smacked him with her pillow grinning back at him "Cheeky git." Together they got dressed, Harry back in his battle-robe, after a hastily eaten breakfast. Apparating to Godric's Hollow with Bellatrix, he made to walk through the village ignoring the people walking about town going about their business. Bellatrix stopped him, "I can't help you to deal with Rudolphus, but I will keep an eye on you from above" Harry nodded and watched as Bellatrix took on her animagus form, a huge Silver and Black Harpy Eagle. She flew several hundred feet into the air, and hovered on a thermal current. Harry made his way through the town, realizing though he knew that Rudolphus Lestrange had last been seen in Godric's Hollow, which admittedly wasn't that big of a wizarding settlement. Harry didn't exactly know where he might find the traitorous Death Eater, so with no real idea why, he began walking in the direction of a muggle pub. As Harry approached the rather rundown looking pub, Bellatrix would glide on wind-currents to follow him, her keen, eyesight as an Eagle, allowed her to easily keep track of his movements. Her sharp hearing, soon picked up the sound of loud muggle rock music played from within the pub

"Rolling thunder, pouring rain. I'm coming on like a hurri-cane. White lightnings flashing across the sky, you're only young but you're gonna die...!"

Harry entered the dingy pub, looking around in disgust, clearly this pub had seen better days. The tiled floor was rather grimey and the wooden tables in the booths were dull a single small t.v. hung from the ceiling in the corner, the patrons at the bar, seemed to all be muggles based on their clothing, though with his new abilities beginning to awaken he could sense that his quarry was here. Harry walked over towards the bar not really paying attention to the loud rock music playing from the cracked speakers set on dirty wooden shelves around the pub.

"I won't take no prisoners, wont spare no lives. Nobody's putting up a fight. I've got my bell I'm gonna take you to Hell!"

Harry approached a man with sandy blonde hair, wearing a black blazer and jeans drinking out of a bottle of Budwiser. Rudolphus? he inquired. The man who'd just taken a swig from his bottle, spat beer all over the bar as he'd choked on his drink out of shock, turning to face Harry, seeing only a man wearing dark scarlet robes and a hood which cast an unnaturally thick shadow over his face, obscuring it completely. Rudolphus Lestrange could only sputter, "H-how do you, t-that name?" Harry coldly replied, "I've been looking for you." At this Rudolphus leapt off his stool and sprinted out of the back door of the pub. Panic wasn't a sensation that Rudolphus experienced often, but something about the scarlet clad wizard had startled him enough that he decided to cut and run. Harry watched Lestrange's flight with amusement, knowing a crowded muggle pub wasn't ideal for a showdown. Harry left the pub and followed Rudolphus at a distance, while overhead Bellatrix who'd been circling overhead eyeing the pub, now wheeled around in the air and flew off following Harry. Eventually Harry had found that Rudolphus had run to a cemetery, and continued following him, though in no hurry as their was only one way out of the cemetery, the way you entered. Rudolphus initially breathed a sigh of relief, then he saw making his way over to him, with nowhere else to run he ducked into the Ancient Gryffindor mausoleum and Harry followed him without pause. Bellatrix had seen them enter the crypt, but she couldn't follow them in as there was no room to fly and she didn't want to be mistaken for defying Voldemort. Bellatrix did the only thing she could and waited apprehensively outside. Harry walked down the darkened stone steps of the crypt, silently casting lumos and drew Ivory from the boot holster, soon he found himself in the main chamber. Rudolphus was cornered with no option left he drew his wand and pulled two vials from his belt, an Elixir of Endurance and a Solution of Stamina quickly drinking them both he turned to face his unknown assailant. "BOMBARDIA FORTE" he suddenly roared, Harry threw up an overcharged shield charm "Protego Maxima!" the impact of the blasting curse staggered Harry slightly then, Rudolphus sent an overcharged Explosion Curse "Attenti Satani Maxima!!!" Harry's shield took most of the hit but he was still smashed into a heavy wooden shelf. Harry retaliated "Stupify Forte" the charged stunner struck Lestrange squarely in the chest but he shook it off unfazed conjured a number of daggers and sent them flying at Harry who dodged the first six but the last one which found its mark piercing Harry through the arm right below the dragon-scale pauldron, Harry Grunted in pain and then drug the knife out of his arm without flinching. Throwing the knife at Rodulphus and within a fraction of a second set the flying blade on fire, the blazing blade buried itself in the chest of Lestrange and a near vaporized jet of blood spurted from the wound. Rudolphus shot off a nasty looking purple hex at Harry, who saw it in slow motion and identified it as an organ shredding curse, and judging by its velocity Harry realized it would hit him in 3 tenths of a second. Harry conjured up a brick wall in front of him deducing as a slow moving precision spell it would lack the power to pass through something of higher density than human skin, not like he needed to worry as his dragon-scale armored battle-robe would have protected him. After the curse impacted harmlessly against the brick wall and disappated, Harry blasted the Brick Wall apart sending bricks flying at Rudolphus some of them hit him staggering him but he shook those hits as well, first shooting the ceiling of the crypt with a blasting curse, and several large chunks of stone and many small sharp fragments fell from the ceiling from the point of impact. Sending a chain of stunners and over-charged organ-shredders at Harry, who allowed the first three shredders and a stunner to glance off his armor. Ducking a second stunner but was impaled through the lower back by a 3 footlong steel spike which nearly destroyed his liver. Ignoring the pain he conjured a charged reflector shield which rebounded 3 more stunners and a shredder back at Rudolphus, the stunners barely fazed him, the shredder nearly hit found its mark instead of hitting anything vital Rudolphus dodged sideways and the curse struck his left arm causing him to suffer multiple wicked slashes and muscular tears, the bones however were unaffected, Lestrange roared in pain and staggered up to a standing position, Harry seized his chance and threw Ivory straight into Rudolphus' left leg immediately freezing the blood in the area the dagger had struck and rendered his leg immobile. Summoning Ivory back to him, Harry pressed his assault harder sending a charged bone-breaking curse at the immobilized leg which shattered every bone in his leg instantly as well as half of his ribs. Rudolphus still hadn't yet began to slow down the stamina and endurance potions giving him the ability to keep fighting, though he was rendered incapable of moving, doing the only thing he could, roared "Avada Kedavera!!!" Harry stood his ground and conjured a solid concrete barrier between himself and the killing curse, upon impact the concrete cracked badly and Harry banished it before sending both a cruciatus curse and an ancient Egyptian Curse of Fear, "Somnum metus timor tormentum" both of Harry's curses hit Rudolphus full force and upon hearing the man scream like a banshee and seeing him fall to the ground his body convulsing as if in the grip of a terrible seizure, Harry grinned in wicked delight. For several long moments Harry merely stood there and watched him suffer, as blood poured from his eyes, ears nose and mouth in huge volumes. Harry decided to torment him further and hit him with a slow acting burning curse which, seared the skin from Lestrange's barely alive body. When there was no skin left to burn at the impact point it charred the bones brittle and they blackend in the cursed heat. Amazed that any one man could withstand the torturous spells for as long as he did. But Harry nodded his head affirming his actions in grim satisfaction. Before Harry finally granted the brutally beaten man one act of mercy, he removed the steel spike from his abdomen a sudden sharp intake of breath the only sign of acknowledging the pain. Then in a brutal fashion he put Rudolphus out of his misery. "DIFFINDO."

Harry walked out of the crypt with a cheerful expression on his face to find Bellatrix waiting for him in her human form clearly worried. Upon seeing him she flung herself at Harry in a hug. Then she noticed the bloodstaining the front of his robes just above the belt. Bella's deep violet eyes widening in shock, she swore. "Damn! that looks bad." Ignoring his protests that he was fine, Bellatrix Immediately cast a diagnostic spell on him, revealed Harry had sustained a damaged liver, 3 cracked ribs, a muscle deep gash to his upper left arm and numerous cuts on his hands face and neck. "SHIT... you're worse off than I thought, we've got to get you home right away. organ-shredder" Harry laughed madly as Bellatrix grabbed his hand, and apparated them to Black Manor. Noticing signs that he was getting dizzy from bloodloss Bellatrix summoned a regenerative potion and had Harry drink it all. The abilities gained from completing the blood ritual also allowed Harry's body to recover much faster from injuries when aided by potions than any normal wizard would have. She then cleaned all the cuts and gashes with a sterilization spell before closing them up. Giving Harry a calming draught and an Elixir to induce dreamless sleep she helped him to their bedroom and into bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. The next day Bellatrix took Harry back to Riddle Manor and navigating the dark hallway found themselves in the sitting room where a number of death eaters sat at a long table. The flickering light from the small candles that hung in sconces mounted to the walls cast eerie patches of light and shadow on their faces, just as it had on his previous visit. Harry approached The Dark Lord, who had been sitting in the same old leather chair facing the fire, Voldemort to face Harry just as Harry had reached into his cloak pocket and silently returned the shrunken head of Rudolphus Lestrange back to its normal size before placing it on the table in front of the Dark Lord.

(Egyptian Curse of Fear - A curse similar to the Cruciatus Curse except while the former causes unimaginable physical pain the latter causes unimaginable levels of psychological pain from subjecting the target to extreme amounts of fear and torment)

(Disclaimer. I do not own the song lyrics in this chapter either. The lyrics are the trademark copyright property of AC/DC)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Voldemort saw the bloody head of his former Leiutenant and smiled. "It would seem you have what it takes. You're quite aware of course that I don't tolerate failure. I do not see that being a problem. Before we proceed with the ritual that will brand you one of my soldiers, let me tell you the truths of our organization." Harry nodded, "Oh, and do not worry Dominus, I know who you are." Voldemort had Harry follow him to his private study. Bellatrix waited in the sitting room. Voldemort conjuried up a bottle of wine and two glasses offered a drink to Harry, who nodded his head. Voldemort poured them both a generous measure, before beginning to relay his story. "No doubt you've been lead to believe that I am an evil monster, That is hardly true. I am perhaps a hard taskmaster and I do not tolerate failure. I do take care of my own, and reward those that serve our cause well. My objective is the unification of the Wizarding world, magical blood is a precious thing and I hate seeing it spilled, sometimes it becomes necessary however and Dumbledore is afraid of this. You know, in his day Adolph Hitler was a brilliant military genius well ahead of his time, but he made too many costly mistakes. Mistakes that I will not repeat, not again. I admit for years I've gone about things the wrong way, I see differently now. I was blind to the fact that magical bloodlines have been slowly thinning out for many years now. I was obsessed with self-preservation, which ironically is something I shared in common with Albus Dumbledore. He saw the problems plaguing our world long before I did yet he did nothing about these problems. We may have gone about reaching our goals differently, but at the end of the day those goals were one and the same." Here he paused taking a drink from his wine, while Harry did the same. Harry had been listening intently, during Voldemort's monologue, thinking over everything that had been said, so far it made sense as far as he was concerned. Voldemort continued "Shock and Awe is what wins wars, another thing Dumbledore has never understood. He is aware of the problems wizarding-kind faces, yet he is content to sit in his office at Hogwarts and pretend that everything is fine same as Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry." Voldemort had a look of disgust on his face after mentioning Fudge. "You know of course he has been misleading you all this time?" Harry nodded. "You should know, I had not been present your first year at Hogwarts, most likely Dumbledore had modified your memory while you were unconscious. As for the Chamber of Secrets, I learned years after my own time at the school, the Basilisk in the chamber had never been intended as a weapon of genocide, but as a guardian the chamber itself a Fallout shelter in the event that the unthinkable happened and the school fell under attack from the muggles of the world. I had placed the diary in the care of the man whose head you've brought me, and it seems he hadn't cared to follow my instructions to safeguard it, once Lucious got his hands on it, it should have been no suprise that upon finding no obvious value, threw it aside like trash. I was infuriated. I knew it would be ruinous if it found its way back to the school. Your third year again I was not present, it would seem the dementors had broken free of ministry control. The Triwizard Cup, being made a portkey was not in my plans, Severus had told me, Dumbledore had intended on sending you to me, hoping we'd finish one another off. For the sake of his -greater good- Finally last summer, I admit I baited you into breaking into the Department of Mysteries, to retrieve the prophecy, however once again things did not at all go as I had planned. I'd needed you to retrieve the prophecy as I couldn't simply walk into the Ministry, I hadn't counted on Dumbledore's influence having poisoned your mind as far as it had, the fault is mine to bear, as I made mistakes." At this Harry recalled what little of the prophecy he remembered "The prophecy had something like, neither can live while the other survives." Voldemort nodded, "Dumbledore would have of course told you then, that it meant one of us would have to kill the other. Of course the Department of Mysteries, held thousands of prophecies most of them have and will never be fulfilled." Harry nodded understandingly. Voldemort continued once more "However wizarding kind, faces pending extinction. A fate that will befall us in just a few generations of time, if we do not take the necessary action to prevent this." Now finished with his explanations the Dark Lord rose from his chair and bade Harry follow him back to the sitting room. "My fellow Death Eaters, we have one here tonight that wishes to join us. Stand now, that you may witness the bind that a new brother would join our fold." Harry watched all the death eaters in the room stand and bow their heads. Bellatrix stood to the side of Harry and knelt before the dark lord, Harry followed suit. Turning the address Harry, The Dark Lord pushing up the sleeve of Harry's scarlet battle-robe, took his wand and held it to Harry's left wrist. "Do you swear to serve our cause in any and every way you can?" Harry replied "Yes my lord." "Do you agree to bear your brothers burden and carry on in their names should they fall in service to our cause?" again Harry replied "yes my lord." "Do you swear your unswerving loyalty to the cause knowing the price of treason is merciless death?" without hesitation Harry replied levelly "yes my lord." "And will you take up arms at my call to aide our cause in an hour of need?" Harry boldly replied "yes my lord." Voldemort smiled. "With the Oath complete and your conviction true, all that is left is to mark you as one of us." Voldemort tapped his wand against Harry's forearm and said "Morsmordre" Harry felt his forearm burn where the wand touched and the Dark Mark was seared into his flesh. Harry slowly rose to his feet as did Bellatrix, The Dark Lord looked at them both, "I have a task, that requires the two of you. You must travel find a man known as Gregorovitch, he is rumored to be hiding in France. There is a matter which his, services may prove useful. Use any means necessary to bring him to me." Bellatrix and Harry replied together "yes my lord."

Back at Black Manor, Harry had dinner with Bellatrix, Dobby and Winky had made Shepherds pie. As they ate they discussed a number of things, including how they would begin their search for Gregorovitch. Harry suggested they try getting information from Garrick Olivander, Bellatrix agreed reasoning that as fellow wandmakers Olivander and Gregorovitch were sure to be in contact with one another, or at least keep track of each other's work. Their conversation eventually came around to the relationship that was growing between them. Bellatrix had asked Harry what he wanted, what he needed in a woman. Thinking back to his past relationships, Cho had been too emotionally unstable, though Ginny had a firey temper that Harry liked, she had felt more like a sister to Harry. Parvati had been too girly enjoyed Harry's money and was overly needy. Under different circumstances Dora Tonks would have been Harry's ideal woman, but their shared grief for Sirius had quickly turned their relationship toxic as it had been emotionally damaging for both of them. Harry concluded, "I need a woman who cares about me for the real me, not the money and fame. I need a woman who can stand for herself who will stand at my side and fight my battles with me even in the face of impossible odds. A woman who is both soft and attentive and fierce and protective, A woman who is my equal." They finished dinner and made their way into the master bedroom they shared continuing their conversation on the balcony under the starry night skies. Bellatrix considered this, realizing she felt the same way when it came to a man she could be with. "I know how you feel Harry, I am the same way. I know you like me a lot, but I am 11 years older than you." At this Harry scoffed, "I don't care about the age difference between us Bella, its just a number with little purpose other than providing the damn Ministry a way to keep track of who can do magic legally outside of Hogwarts." Bellatrix' eyes grew wide and a smile of contentment appeared on her face. Harry found himself mesmerized looking and losing himself in her deep violet eyes and without thinking of a reason, he leaned closer to her and placed his lips against hers, and she responded with intense and unrestrained passion probing his mouth with her tongue their eyes closing in bliss, oblivious to the rest of the world in that magical moment they shared standing on the balcony outside their room. Though a cold breeze chilled the night air stirring the budding leaves in the trees on the lawns, they took no notice of the cold.

Another term at Hogwarts nearly done, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts thinking over the past year wondering where everything had gone wrong. Nearly a year ago he'd had that duel with Tom in the Department of Mysteries after learning that Harry had led a select group of D.A. members to infiltrate the Ministry believing that his Godfather had been a captive of Voldemort. Then a month later they'd read Sirius' will at Gringotts and things began slipping from his control. Dumbledore hated playing with multiple unknown variables, too chaotic he despised chaos. Then all those disastrous attempts to gain Harry's confidence, he was sure that Harry had to accept destiny's plans for him, but instead the boy had chosen his own destiny. Then worst of all perhaps was that embarrassment of a court case he'd never guess Harry would actually be prepared to defend himself in a trial. The most perplexing issue to date, was when the whole of Wizarding Britain had read in the front page of the Daily Prophet that Harry had willingly allowed himself to be thrown in Azkaban, only to break out three months later in the company of Bellatrix Lestrange of all people. Dumbledore couldn't fathom as to why Harry had done this, it made no sense at all of course he'd had to endure the smug statements that Cornelius had made when interviewed by the press as to the matter. Didn't Fudge see how foolish he was acting by sending the boy to Azkaban on some blatantly obvious bullshit charges. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, he and Cornelius used to be close friends. Thirty years spent running Wizarding Britain at the top of the Ministry had really gone to the mans head, quite frankly Albus was now embarrassed to admit he'd once been friends with the Minister. Harry had at least put in a few appearances for Order meetings since breaking out of Azkaban, though at first Moody had done a right job of cursing Harry for being 16 kinds of an idiot for pulling a stunt like that. Nymphadora Tonks had much the same reaction furious with Harry for helping Bellatrix escape even after he'd patiently explained that he'd broken her out of Azkaban as he'd interpreted that to be the meaning behind Sirius stating Bellatrix deserved a second chance. Molly had been rather irritated with Harry herself but she'd merely been out of her mind sick with worry for the boy. Several weeks and 4 Order meetings later, everything seemed back to normal. There'd been one particularly nasty incident when Harry had shown up for a meeting, and caught Mundungus Fletcher stealing from 12 Grimauld Place. ~

Harry had arrived at Grimauld Place and immediately went on alert, he'd just walked up the stairs smelling a rancid odor of sweat stale pipe smoke and old beer, and walking into the 3rd floor drawing room caught Mundungus pocketing a number of goblets and other "trinkets" including an old silver pocketwatch, and immediately grabbed Mundungus by throat roaring "YOU LITTLE SHIT, COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND NICKING MY THINGS" Tonks and Remus immediately ran into the room and took in the situation at a glance. "Harry", Tonks began, "let him go, we'll sort it out." Harry relented loosening his grip on Dung's neck, His voice low and menacing, growled at the unfortunate thief "Next time I catch you trying to steal from me I'll hex you, until you beg for death." ~

Certainly it had been dealt with quickly thanks to Remus and Tonks bringing it to Dumbledore's attention as quickly as they had, but it left Dumbledore in no doubt that Harry was turning away from the path of light. The more Dumbledore tried thinking it over to find answers, the more questions he found himself asking instead.

Harry and Bellatrix woke up early the next morning showered and dressed themselves in casual robes, ate a light breakfast and kitted themselves out with some light gear. (A few wiggenweld potions, a few vials of Peruvian instant darkness powder, Harry's runed daggers and Bellatrix' own cursed dagger.) Before setting out for Diagon Ally, Bellatrix asked of Harry, "I've thought about what you said last night, do you want to make our relationship official?" Harry grinned "I thought that was the plan all along." Bella playfully swatted his arm "still a cheeky git." Harry kissed her quickly "As ever" Harry replied grinning mischievously. Once in Diagon Ally they made their way over to Olivander's shop, they found the shop dark and locked up with nothing explaining as to where Garrick Olivander could have gone. Bellatrix looked inquiringly to Harry "Now what, we need to find out where Olivander's gone off to, any ideas?" Harry thought for a moment "Lets try that bloke Borgin, he's always got his ears placed at other peoples keyholes." Bellatrix considered this and then nodded her agreement while a wicked grin crossed her face. "Good idea, let me handle interrogating the little shit." They walked casually down to the entrance of Knockturn Ally, and ignoring the furtive frightened looks of bystanders, who quickly scurried off from their presence. Pushing open the door to Borgin and Burk's Bellatrix took the lead, Borgin who heard his shop bell, moodily stumped out to the store counter, when he saw Bellatrix and Harry standing side by side wands held loosely at their sides the scowl on his face was quickly replaced with a look of panic and he stammered out "M-mrs L-Lestrange, you're in un-unusal company today. Might I assist you with s-something?" Bellatrix smirked "Yes in fact you can, if you can tell me where Olivander has gone." Borgin looked puzzled but still scared, "Olivander?" He asked thickly as though he'd never heard the name before. "Yes, Olivander you stupid little man, where has he gone?" Borgin quickly stammered out a reply "H-he has gone o-on holiday in F-France. I've heard t-talk suggesting he w-went to meet an old acquaintance." Harry glanced around the dark shop as Bellatrix continued the interrogation. Seeing not much had changed since his unintended visit to Knockturn Ally when he was 12. The same black-mahogney vanishing cabinet stood in the corner of the shop facing the door and many dark artifacts and cursed items lined the dark wooden shelves. As they left the shop, Bellatrix turned and grinned at Harry "Did you see the look on his face when we stepped in, you'd have thought we were going to crucio him." Harry laughed and grinned back at Bella "Guess this simplifies things, we head to France, when we find Olivander, we find Gregorovitch."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer, I do not own these characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12

Returning to Black Manor once again, after leaving Knockturn Ally, The two dark lovers shared a quick but passionate kiss in the moonlight before heading into the manor. After sharing the shower for the first-time (each playfully washing the others body) They had dinner and debated as to what the best way to get into France to begin their search for Gregorovitch would be. Bella voiced her immediate thoughts, "We can't take an international port-key as the French Ministry is working with our ministry in an attempt to locate Igor Karkaroff, they'll question anyone visiting from abroad. I am pretty certain that they'd also recognize me as I have an extensive reputation and history as a high ranking Death Eater." Harry contemplated his, then agreed they'd have to sneak into France, without drawing too much attention to themselves. "I have an enchanted motorcycle, Arthur Weasley had made some improvements, it has an Invisibility Booster that will keep us and the bike invisible, it also has runes placed on it that makes it highly resistant to magical damage." Bellatrix looked sceptical, "Why bother with a muggle method of transportation when we can just use brooms?" Harry grinned "Thought the Bike might be a more comfortable ride." Good point Bella smirked. Before we head out to France, I want to go complete the ritual that unlocks the Black Family magic, Bella stated firmly. Harry thought for a moment, "Are you sure?" Bellatrix looked him right in his eyes, "Yes." Harry knew that Bellatrix was already a highly capable witch and a lethally accomplished Duelist. Returning to the ritual chamber, Bella disrobed, and Harry retrieved the items necessary for the ritual. An hour later the runes were fully drawn on Bella's body, tapping the activation key-rune with his wand, Harry intoned the incantation that would begin the painful process. Harry stood a few feet back, but watched her closely. At once Bella began screaming in agonizing pain as the runes activated all over her body, the ancient magic awakening within her. Harry's heart ached to see her in such great pain even though he knew that she had wanted this. Through the entire painful process, Bella remained strong and though Harry hadn't known it, the fact that his friends had taken to calling him The King Of Pain, due to his incredible ability to withstand pain, It was something he shared with Bellatrix, as Voldemort himself had bestowed upon Bellatrix the nickname "Queen Of Pain." Bella's screams faded as the pain subsided, and she slowly sat up, looked to Harry with a loving smile and passed out. Harry carefully lifted Bellatrix into his arms and carried her out of the chamber and to their bedroom for much needed rest.

Bella woke up mid-morning the next day still naked, but quite covered up by the blankets. She noticed Harry wasnt in the room with her but before she could process what had happened last night Harry walked into the room with a tray of breakfast. Toast, Oatmeal, scrambled eggs and coffee and placed the tray on Bella's lap. Bellatrix followed his gaze and much to her amusement realized he was looking at her exposed breasts. Bella's youthful beauty never failed to captivate Harry, and she realized that she was for the first time, comfortable with someone looking at her while she wasn't clothed. Harry had always looked at her lovingly while Rudolphus had merely stared at her with perversion and unwelcome lust, in his eyes. Bellatrix found herself thinking that this must be love. Having someone that cares so much for you they will do whatever it takes to see you smile, and reasoned that she could get used to feeling this way. A few hours later showered, dressed and geared up, Bellatrix climbed onto the Motorcycle sat behind Harry and they drove off down the road. Harry was glad that it was an overcast foggy day, turning onto an empty road Harry pushed a blue button on the bikes dash panel and the same sensation of being disillusioned came over them, now invisible to muggle eyes, Harry opened up the throttle and the bike popped into a wheelie and suddenly shot up into the air taking flight. Flying had always been something Harry enjoyed immensely and the bike was no different than a broom to Harry. Making conversation to help pass the time on their flight to France, Bellatrix asked Harry if it was true that he'd flown a car to Hogwarts at the start of his second term. With a grin Harry began telling Bellatrix exactly how it happened and everything that went down, when he finished his story at the point the car kicked Harry and Ron out and threw all their school trunks out after them before careening off into the Forbidden Forest, Bellatrix laughed gleefully and Harry laughed with her. He'd been surprised at how easily he found himself able to talk to Bellatrix from their first night together in Azkaban and now felt as though they'd been together for years already, and thought to himself that this could be the love he'd been looking for all his life. They finally made it to France and as they took in the scenery from their aerial perspective, Harry and Bella found themselves wishing they could stay a while and enjoy the sights. The Dark Lord however had made their task clear, get in find Gregorovitch interrogate him about the Elder wand eliminate the man, and return immediately. Without time to check into a hotel they'd have to follow their lead quickly to track down the wandmaker without giving the French Aurors enough time to become aware of their presence. So far all they knew was that Garrick Olivander and old friend and business rival of Gregorovitch was here in France visiting his friend. Soon enough Harry had spotted an ideal place to land the bike unseen, doing so Harry drove the bike out onto the main road continuing his conversation with Bellatrix. As they drove around it became apparent that magical Paris wasn't all that different from magical london, and before long they'd found out that Gregorovitch had a store here in Paris in addition to stores in Berlin Germany, Moscow Russia, Sofia Bulgaria, and in Madrid Spain. Parking the bike outside the store, Harry and Bellatrix walked in, seeing a witch who appeared to be in her mid thirties, with blonde hair streaked with brown, done up in a French Braid, behind the counter they knew Gregorovitch wasn't here, but determined the woman may know where they could find him. "Where is Gregorovitch." Harry asked the witch at the counter, in a calm quiet voice. She looked at Harry and Bellatrix apprehensively before replying "Monsieur, Mademoiselle, Pardon Moi, but Gregorovitch, isn't in today. Puis-je vous aider?" Harry stated more firmly "We need to speak with Gregorovitch. Can you tell us where we might find him?" The witch at the counter eyed the pair nervously, but decided there wasn't any harm in telling the dark couple what they wanted to know. Handing a scrap of parchment to Harry the witch informed them "You may find him at this address, it is his spring residence." Bellatrix thanked the French witch as they took their leave. "Merci de votre aide." Once outside the pair climbed back onto Harry's bike and drove off to find the address they'd been given. Harry wondered aloud if they should have disguised themselves with the usual glamor charms, Bellatrix stating there wasn't much point in doing so for the short time they'd be in Paris.

(Note) As Harry had been friends with Fleur Delacour, following his victory in the Triwizard tournament, Fleur taught Harry a bit of French.

"Puis-je vous aider?"

(May I help you?)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

(Note) I have decided that I will likely post updates to the story once weekly from here on out. Though in doing so I will try to post 3 chapters per update.

Warning This Chapter Contains Lemon Content!

Chapter 13

Harry parked his bike on the the curb just past the driveway of the small townhouse, Bellatrix got off the bike and looked around before glancing at Harry a quizzical look on her face. "Gregorovitch lives here, In this muggle dunghill?" Harry too, had checked the surrounding houses, apart from the colors they were all fairly alike. A disgusted look crossed his face, Bella could tell that he had been thinking back to his time spent living every summer with his muggle relatives. Harry concluded, "guess Gregorovitch reasoned that the Dark Lord wouldn't think to look for him in a muggle sub-urb." The pair walked up to the door, and Harry knocked on it. Gregorovitch answered the door reluctantly, seeing it was not his assistant from the shop he made to close the door but found Harry was holding it open against him. A wicked grin on his face he addressed the old wandmaker "Mr. Gregorovitch where are your manners, we have come to speak with you on a matter of grave importance. The least you could do is invite us into your home and hear us out." Gregorovitch had great fear written plainly on his face, seeing he had no choice bade the dark couple to enter his home. He hadn't known why, but for some reason he got a bad feeling about them, Gregorovitch wasn't able to read aura but he definitely felt the malevolence of their presence. Harry and Bellatrix joined Gregorovitch in his sitting room taking little interest in the houses furnishings, sat themselves on a white leather sofa. Gregorovitch went into his kitchen while he rummaged around for a glasses and white-wine, thinking to make his "guests" comfortable. When Gregorovitch returned he offered Harry and Bella a glass each which they accepted merely nodding curtly. Harry sniffed his wine lightly and satisfied it wasn't poisoned took a sip before, Gregorovitch asked the question. "To what do I owe this... Unexpected visit?" Harry curiously at Gregorovitch replying, "We have come to ask you of the Elder wand." Harry watched the old wandmakers expression change from fear to panic. Gregorovitch had made to take a sip from his own wine glass as Harry had made his statement, and the glass missing his mouth completely he merely poured it over his shirt. Sputtering in fear ignoring the mess he'd made of himself he asked accusingly of Harry and Bellatrix "H-he's s-sent you a-after me hasn't he?" Bellatrix spoke up, "Mr. Gregorovitch this will be much easier and faster for all of us if you co-operate." Gregorovitch seeing no way out of the situation nodded, "Very well, what do you wish to know about the Elder wand?" Bellatrix answered in a calm reasonable voice, "We have heard tell, that many years ago you had claimed to be in possession of or somehow made a duplicate of the Elder wand." Gregorovitch was practically sweating in apprehension by now, but felt cold as ice as chills ran the length of his spine, clearing his throat nervously he simply stated "I don't have it anymore, it was stolen from me years ago by a young man." A nod from Harry let Bellatrix know what she needed to do, focusing calmly, she looked Gregorovitch directly in the eyes unblinking. Within a moment the eyes distorted into pools of swirled color that merged, and Bellatrix found herself in the old wandmakers memories. Gregorovitch ran down a darkend corridor and Bellatrix chased after him. When she caught up to him, she found him confronting a young man with blonde hair brown eyes and a triumphant grin on his face, the boy fired a stunner at Gregorovitch and taking a wand from him, leapt backwards out a window. Exiting the mind of the old wandmaker, Bellatrix looked to Harry confirming the truth in Gregorovitch's statement. Harry grinned understandingly, suddenly pulling his wand out and aiming at Gregorovitch with blinding speed cast the Obliviate Charm, followed up with a knockout jinx. Bella admired Harry's spellwork, and suggested they return to Voldemort with this information immediately.

Harry and Bellatrix cast Disillusionment charms on themselves and climbed onto the bike. Harry activated the bikes Invisibility Booster, and they took off, flying through the night sky as fast as the bike was capable of. Upon returning to London, they first stopped at Black Manor for some much needed rest. Dobby had anticipated their impending return and had a hot meal ready for them, (Harry letting Hedwig out of her cage as the poor Owl had been in a state after being stuck in the cage for two days.) spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Talking over the days events while eating, they decided the Dark Lord could wait until tomorrow before they made their report. After dinner Harry and Bella again shared the shower, Harry playfully pinching Bella's nipples then caressing her ass. They enjoyed another firey passionate kiss, before finishing up in the shower. Moving to their bedroom they climbed into bed. Then it happened, Bella began massaging Harry's manhood causing him to moan softly. Hearing her lovers pleasure drove Bellatrix to greater efforts. Harry began sucking on Bella's nipples causing a shiver of pleasure to race through her body, as he continued his ministrations to her breasts, Harry roughly grabbed Bella's ass once again and their moans mixed in the symphony of their love-making. Finally both ready Harry lay back on the pillows propped up against the headboard and Bellatrix kneeled over him positioning herself to accept his length inside of her. Many blissful minutes later they climaxed together, Bella fell back against the sheets next to Harry and placed her head against his well muscled chest. They hadn't quite known how a business like conversation at dinner had led to their first time love-making, they did know, that it felt right and they fell asleep in blissful oblivion.

Harry woke first the next morning, smiling as he looked down at the sleeping form of his lover, Bellatrix Black he gently caressed her breasts briefly causing Bella to smile in her sleep. Harry quickly dressed himself and slipped downstairs and into the kitchen. Half an hour later a still sleepy but well rested Bellatrix walked into the kitchen wearing only her purple acromantula silk bathrobe. Seeing Harry had breakfast ready as he was just finishing up a last batch of pancakes Bella guessed he had given Dobby the day off. Smiling at him as he brought her a plate stacked with steaming pancakes Bella gave Harry a tease, allowing her robe to briefly fall away from her large round gems before covering them up again. After Breakfast they apparated to Riddle Manor stepping through the wards they entered the darkened mansion. As before it was dimly lit and cold, a dry rustle followed by a deep hiss, let them know Nagini the large venomous snake Voldemort kept as his familiar was nearby. Naturally as a parselmouth Harry understood what Nagini had said to him, "Issssssss good you're back. Masssssster haaaaassssssss been waiting for word of your successsssssss." Harry looked the serpent in her flat unblinking eyes and replied "Yessssss we have great successsssss, the massssster ssssshould be quite pleasssssed." With that Harry and Bella followed the large snake into the sitting room and approached the Dark Lord to report their findings. Harry spoke first, "We found Gregorovitch indeed at one time had the Elder Wand in his possession. Bella continued "It was stolen from him many years ago by an unknown thief a young man." Voldemort listened intently as they continued. Harry spoke again, "We confirmed Gregorovitch's statement, Bellatrix using Ligilimancy determined he had been telling the truth." Bellatrix then explained the had left France leaving Gregorovitch alive but Obliviated." Voldemort nodded, "You have done well thus far. Leave for now, I will think upon what you have told me. Harry and Bellatrix bowed their heads saying together, "As you wish my lord." Leaving Riddle Manor together, they began thinking of how they could find out the identity of the unknown thief. As Harry and Bellatrix made their plans to find the thief and upon finding him determine whether or not he still had the Elder Wand in his possession, Harry also began planning how and where he would propose to Bella. Harry knew now that she was more than just his ideal woman she was his perfect match, and he knew she felt this too.

(Note) I have been asked as to how Harry had known the location of Black Manor. The answer is simple but I overlooked the detail while writing this fic. The location was written on a scroll kept as a part of the will of Sirius Black, Harry read the scroll in Gornuk's private office in Gringotts and once he knew of the Black Manor's location the scroll magically burst into flames. This being a defense mechanism, in the event someone attempted to force the goblins at the bank into giving up the Manor's location it was rendered impossible for the Goblins to do so. Keeping the Manor's residence safe from unwanted visitors. Dumbledore had known the location as it had been necessary for him to know of it prior to Harry becoming emancipated under magical law, as Dumbledore had been appointed Harry's legal magical gaurdian in the absence of biological family members, from Sirius being in Azkaban prior to Harry's 13th birthday and Harry being left an orphan. As for Ron being left out of the individual bequests of Sirius' will this is simply because Sirius trusted Molly and Arthur to place a portion of the gold they inherited into trust vaults for Ron and Ginny, as the two of them were under age at the time of his will reading. Another detail I overlooked.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14

As Voldemort was thinking over the report they had turned in regarding Gregorovitch's statement of the Elder wand, so it was that the Order of the Phoenix was discussing the same thing. The air was heavy with tension in 12 Grimauld Place, Alastor Moody paced slowly in front of the blazing fireplace in the sitting room, while Bill sat in a ragged old armchair. His eyes shut tightly concentrating trying to recall what what he had learned about Grindlewald. The war against Grindlewald had been before his time after all and it wasn't something he found himself thinking about very often.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Molly, Tonks, Arthur all sat at the kitchen table following their own trains of thought around breakfast. Finally Dumbledore spoke up, "I believe Grindlewald knows the location of the wand, all those years ago, he did not use it during our duel. For fear that he lose to me, he wanted to keep the wand hidden from the world. As it turns out this ironic, last act of his before I imprisoned him at Nurmengaurd was an act of remorse. He knew as did I, the full power of that wand and hoped that being kept from me that I wouldn't fall to its lure of power."

Moody stepped into the kitchen just as Dumbledore finished speaking, then he growled, "Thats all well and good, but even if he remembers where he hid the damn thing he'll never sing for us." Bill joined them pouring himself a mug of coffee, before speaking his thoughts on the matter. "Maybe not under normal circumstances, but surely he'd realize the importance of the wand being kept from Voldemort, and you he would not stop searching until he has it." Dumbledore considered this and felt it was a valid point but could not think of a way to convince Grindelwald the importance of giving up the Elder wand before Voldemort could get it from him by force.

The meeting concluded with the Order members agreeing that securing the Elder Wand was their number one priority. Dumbledore returned to his office at Hogwarts and retrieving the ancient stone basin from its resting place in his study he placed it upon his desk, and using his wand to draw out the silver strands neither liquid nor solid and placed the faintly glowing strands of memories into the Pensive.

Harry was sure he'd seen the thief from Gregorovitch's memory somewhere before but he could not recall where, nor who it was. As Harry sat in his study at Black Manor an assortment of books and old news articles regarding Albus Dumbledore and his many achievements, Bellatrix was searching through a second pile of books and old daily prophet editions trying to find a particular book she was sure had the answers they needed.

As Harry contemplated the books and newspapers he'd had in front of him, he also thought about how he'd propose to Bellatrix. He decided it would be best if he could do so, after a glamorous battle of some import that ended in victory for their side. But he wasn't certain of how or when that could happen, he also knew he'd need to find a way to slip out and pick out an engagement ring without Bella finding out.

Then an idea hit him, he'd wait for Bella to be asleep then summon Dobby, and instruct him to get the ring. He had thought of one such ring Bella would absolutely love, it had a band made of carved Ebony with Jade and Emrelads studded on the band and a diamond cut to resemble a skull. It would be expensive but money was no object to Harry, and he knew Bella wouldn't mind the price. With this in mind Harry reasoned that there wasn't much else for it, but to wait for the most opportune time to put things in motion. He wasn't sure what Bella would think after he proposed to her, though he believed she would say yes.

Harry knew he had to go through with this he couldn't afford to wallow in self doubt, though he knew Bella wouldn't pursue anyone else as it was neither of them were much for finding someone and dating. When you're a world famous wizard who from the age of one has had the attention of the entire wizarding world fixed firmly upon you, the celebrity status made such things as dating hard. Harry always felt more like he was on an interview when he was on a date, Cho had actually made him feel more like he was supposed to be a comforting and consoling friend rather than being her boyfriend.

Bellatrix on the other hand had been married until he recently, so she never really got to work on her dating skills. Harry simply could not be in a relationship like that long term, as he was sure Cho would have needed it given the circumstances of their relationship. Returning to the task at hand, he looked through the pile of books and newspapers on his desk and found himself staring at an old issue of the prophet in which he could see part of Gellart Grindlewald staring at him. Suddenly Harry realized that Grindlewald was the thief who'd stolen the Elder wand from Gregorovitch.

Hurriedly snatching up the edition of the prophet he eagerly showed it to Bella, who smiled back as she presented the evidence of her own findings. "Its Grindlewald, he's the thief!" they said together. Harry looked at Bellatrix after this and immediately locked lips with her in a firey passionate kiss lasting several long minutes each seeking, giving and taking raw emotion from the other. The kiss was hot better than firewhiskey. Bella now almost certain she knew what love was responded with such intensity, that when they finally separated they were breathing heavily but excited and satisfied. They had their answers now they needed to gain the proof, and hunting down Grindlewald was the next step.

Reflecting on the matter they agreed to begin their search tomorrow. After Dinner, they showered and Harry told Bella he'd be to bed with her in a few minutes saying he needed to get his gear prepared. Bellatrix headed off to their bedroom and when she was out of earshot, Harry called for Dobby. The elf appeared with a mild crack, and bowed to Harry asking what he needed. Harry told the Elf his plans which excited him immensely and Dobby happily agreed to help him in purchasing the ring and bringing it to Harry to hold until he was ready to propose. Harry smiled to himself as he joined Bella in their room. Things were looking up for them and Harry was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

(Note) I do apologize for the delays with this chapter, Been increasingly busy at work lately and haven't had much time to call my own hopefully that will change soon. Next week I hope to be able to post at least 2 new chapters if not 3.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15

The next day Harry woke up early and went down to the kitchen and got breakfast ready. As Harry was putting the final stack of pancakes on the large pewter platter onto the Mahogany Kitchen table Bellatrix entered the kitchen still naked. She smiled at Harry and realized that she had no difficulty in being naked around him even when they weren't engaged in sexual activities, that was something she had never been able to do with Rodulphus. Harry enjoyed taking in the sight of Bellatrix in all her glory, she may be 11 years older than him at 29 years old though she still had the body of an 18 year old. Bella's beautiful face had a slightly matured look likely as a result of her time in Azkaban. Harry loved every part of her, from her body to her voice to her personality.

Bella sat down opposite Harry at the table and loaded up her plate with pancakes and drenched them with Maple Syrup. then cutting them with a warm smile as Harry did the same they began eating. After finishing up they went up to their bathroom and showered together. Harry washing Bella's breasts and ass with loving care wistfully thinking it'd be nice if they could have a day of intimacy, but they had a job to do that required their full attention. An hour later both fully dressed found themselves in the study once again searching through a number of books and old prophet articles.

They knew that Grindlewald had ended up in Nurmengaurd but had zero ideas as to its location. Even if they knew where it was, Harry wasnt sure of the best way to get the information out of the old Dark Wizard as to where the Elder Wand lie. Thinking about Wands Harry felt his wand was certainly powerful in its own right, 12.5 inches in length, made of Ebony wood with the shard of a Basilisk Fang serving as its core.

Few wands made in this day and age could hope to match the quality, then there was his Necromancer's staff. One of a kind, shaft-core of Ebonite encased in Ebony wood with a shadow ruby as the focus-gem and Basilisk Fang Shards as tuning gems. It was a Testament to his abilities gained from over a year of intense study and he had no doubt it would be needed along with his trusted twin enchanted daggers Ebony and Ivory.

Harry's mind snapped back to the present situation and suddenly it became clear to him, the only way they'd find out where Nurmengaurd was located would be from Dumbledore himself. But how to do it was another matter entirely, perhaps Ligilimancy, would work. Harry had little doubt a direct attempt would fail so he began devising a way to probe Dumbledore's mind without the old man being aware of it. Harry presented the idea to Bella who nodded her agreement and she too began thinking up a plan to use Ligilimancy on Dumbledore without having to be in his immediate presence.

After several hours they came up with a plan, involving a rather complex piece of magic. They would place several charms onto a locket that would mimic the characteristics of a horcrux and allow it to find its way into Dumbledore's possession. Bella and Harry knew Dumbledore was looking for Horcruxs believing that Lord Voldemort had in fact used them to achieve immortality. This was privately confirmed to them by the Dark Lord himself, trusting his two best Lieutenants with this vital information.

Dumbledore would undoubtedly wear the locket until he could discover how to open it, in the meantime the enchantments placed upon the locket would look into Dumbledore's thoughts the same as Ligilimancy and it was only a matter of time before his thoughts strayed to Nurmengaurd and its location. Harry and Bellatrix could look into Dumbledore's thoughts for themselves simply by wearing the twin of the locket that Dumbledore had. This way they'd have the information they'd need in order to secure the Elder wand for the Dark Lord and have the advantage of getting to Grindlewald first.

The only difficult part of the plan, was getting the locket to Dumbledore indirectly and without arousing suspicion in anyone about its origin especially Dumbledore himself. Harry suggested they place Madam Rosmerta under the Imperious Curse, have her go to the Hogs Head Pub, find Dumbledore and lead him to the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta could hold Dumbledore's attention long enough for Harry to plant the locket on Dumbledore while under his Invisibility Cloak.

Bella thought this was their best chance and agreed to the plan, however she decided to use this as an opportunity to put one over on the old bastard. Bella explained that an anonymous tip-off to Rita Skeeter about this chance arrangement could be just what they would need to do so. Rita was an unregistered animagus, Bella had learned of this from Sirius while they'd been in Azkaban around the same time. Bella also knew Rita loved sticking her nose in places it didn't belong and had a natural talent for writing scathing articles made from exaggerations of whatever situation caught her interest.

The best part of this plan Bella said, was that not only would they have something to hold over Dumbledore's head but they could keep Rita in check as well by threatening to turn her into the Ministry should she try to double-cross them. In this way they had all angles covered, if things came to the worst case scenario they could simply take Rita captive. After all Black Manor had a number of prison cells in the dungeon and Bella was eager to try them out.

Several hours later, Harry and Bellatrix had finished up putting everything in place for their plan they had the locket ready, and decided to put things in motion the very next night. Bella went off to the Manor's west wing library to retrieve a book she'd seen thinking it would be helpful in deciphering the runic encryption on the locket. They'd discovered that they wouldn't be able to look directly into Dumbledore's mind the same as direct Ligilimancy with the locket, that instead they'd have to translate the runes which would reveal a special incantation they would have to incite to "view" Dumbledore's thoughts.

They had also found that once they could view the thoughts of Dumbledore most of them may not be as clear as those seen through direct Ligilimancy. This wouldn't prove to be much of a problem because Dumbledore would invariably spend a lot of time thinking about Nurmengaurd and Grindelwald. Once they found out where Grindelwald's prison was located it was a simple matter of extracting the information of the Elder wand from his mind. Bella and Harry would get that information and retrieve the wand no matter if Grindlewald was willing or not.

(Note) I have been having a difficult time deciding in how I want the next few chapters to play out. Do not worry I am not abandoning this story, and I will be posting more regularly from now on. Though I probably will have to limit myself to one chapter released per week despite my previous note suggesting that I may post 2 to 4 chapters per week.


	16. Flash Point

Disclaimer! I do not own these characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16. Flash Point.

In 12 Grimmauld Place the very atmosphere was rigid with tension. Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeas Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Dora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Augsta Longbottom, David Greengrass and Poppy Pomfrey were all present at this special Order meeting. The situation must be grave if Albus had called upon Order reservists who'd been inactive after the war against The Dark Lord back in the early 80's, Augusta mused as she settled into her seat at the table.

As he saw everyone he'd requested to be present was indeed seated around him, Albus made his announcement. "I am going to for once, get straight to the point with no formalities. The situation has taken a turn for the worse, in addition to the intel we have gained regarding Voldemort's campaign to gain followers from abroad, he has been largely successful in recruiting death eaters in Bulgaria, Germany, and Italy. - Several worried looks passed between the Order members as Dumbledore continued.

"Additionally there is something even more concerning, I shall let Severus elaborate on the matter at hand." Several order members looked intrigued towards Snape whose face remained unreadable as he began. "The Dark Lord has in fact making attempts to find the Elder Wand. A number of gasps arose from those present. David Greengrass looked deeply troubled, as he was an active Auror and tough as they came it took a lot to shake him yet Snape's announcement did just that.

David knew all too well the stories of the Elder wand throughout history and of its bloody reputation. He shuddered inwardly as Agusta Longbottom spoke up voicing her disbelief. "This cannot be, Elder Wand is supposed to be a mere myth." A few murmurs of agreement were heard, before smirking slightly Snape explained. "Oh no the Elder Wand is no mere myth, it is quite easily traced through history. Emeric The Evil had taken a powerful wand dubbed the Deathstick from a wizard known as Fulburt The Fearful, before in turn the Deathstick was taken by Egbert The Egregious. Surely your familiar with those stories?"

A number of hushed agreements with Severus were heard. Dumbledore spoke again, "At any rate this does not bode well, should Voldemort manage to gain control over the Elder Wand it would certainly lead to a disastrous turn of events. We must be sure to obtain it before Voldemort can do so." Everyone present nodded their agreement with the old wizard. But some among them had doubts, strongest of which was Bill Weasley. As the Order Meeting concluded after deciding a course of action Bill found himself thinking back to two separate events that had sprung forth in his mind for a reason he could not understand.

Bill had been present at Gringotts when his family had attended Sirius' will reading. The last thing Sirius had said, was directed to Harry but now Bill found himself questioning those words "Do not trust Dumbledore... He is not as Saint like a man as the books make him out to be..." On top of this, Bill also contemplated something Harry had told him a few days prior to Christmas last year.

\- Harry approached Bill who was presently sitting in an armchair in the burrows sittingroom. Bill sensed his presence and turned to Harry, "Hey Harry whats on your mind? you seem troubled." Harry looked interestedly at Bill, "I was thinking... Sirius had told me, the world isn't just made up of Black and White, there's shades of grey in between..." He began, Bill nodded in agreement. "And just because a wizard is dark doesn't make him evil, magic is magic there is no "light magic" and "dark magic" just magic. The only thing that makes a difference is the intentions behind the spells that are cast." Bill seemed to understand what Harry was saying.

"Sirius also freed Bellatrix from that horrible marriage contract she was forced into. He said that he did it, because even as feared as she was. With the reputation she has, she deserved to find real love." Bill now regarded Harry with great curiosity. "You will think I've lost my mind. But I have decided that I am going to find a way to get her out of Azkaban." At this revelation Bill remained silent for a long while. Finally Bill spoke up quietly, "I understand your point Harry, and I will respect your decision in this, though I can't see why you are doing this."

Harry nodded as the Eldest Weasley son continued. "The family has been slowly becoming distant from one another. Mum has Ginny and Ron swayed into sharing her view of Dumbledore, Percy as well. The twins, Charlie and I seem more of a like mind with Dad. He cant explain why, but he has a feeling that Dumbledore is hiding something big." Harry contemplated this but held his silence as Bill went on, "I will advise you with what Dad told me, Don't let others shape your view on the world, go with what your instincts tell you.

Suddenly Bill snapped back to the present, and for some reason decided to speak with Snape about his take on things. Bill headed off into the side sitting room that he'd seen Snape enter after the Order meeting ended. Snape looked up as the eldest Weasley boy entered the room and watched him with a blank expression.

Bill studied Snape's face seeing it was unreadable he began quietly, "I need your opinion on something." Snape did not reply but waited for Bill to continue. "I have a feeling that Dumbledore may not be as white as his beard. and I think maybe, Harry had a reason for turning to the dark. It doesn't make sense for him to leave us just because he was angry for not understanding why Dumbledore did something." Snape listened intently to Bill digesting the meaning of his words before speaking up himself, "I believe you are correct in your thinking. Harry was and likely is angry about many things Dumbledore has done. I won't lie some of the things he has done even I did not know of, I do not agree with what Dumbledore has done."

Bill listened with interest trying hard to see any deception in Snape's eyes but found none. "I cannot tell you much, but I can say the Dark Lord is not as evil as Dumbledore and the wizarding world believe. He has seen things and understands certain things that must be done to prevent the destruction of our kind. Though the Dark Lord does not always have the luxury of playing by the rules. Should you feel so inclined to have a better perspective of things from the other side, I would tell you to listen to your own instincts as an open mind will give you the insight you seek."

Bill nodded his understanding remembering that his father had said the same thing, and rose from his seat on the old leather sofa, and turned to walk away as he did, Snape gave him a parting thought, "Should you make the decision to find out for yourself as to who is right in this war, I can aide you in getting there. but of course there can be no self-doubt should you choose to go." Bill nodded once more realizing what Snape had hinted at, and then left the sitting room.

Harry and Bellatrix had arrived at Hogsmeade in disguise, and paid for an overnight stay at the Hogs Head Inn. It was decided that Bella would use Harry's Invisibility cloak and wait for Rosemerta to enter the ladies room in the Three Broomsticks shortly before she would close the pub for the night, this is when she would place Rosemerta under the Imperious Curse.

Harry would keep Rita on standby and distracted until the right time before joining Bella in the Three Broomsticks under the cover of disillusionment charms Rita of course in her animagus form (a ladybug.) The plan from there was that Rosmerta would get Dumbledore to try a few samples of drink that Rosmerta had mixed before she added them to the pub menu.

Bella and Harry had agreed this would be the best way to get some dirt on Dumbledore should they need to blackmail the old fool. After Albus had a few drinks Bella would slip the amulet into Dumbledore's cloak pocket while still under the disillusionment charm to avoid detection. Rita would be there to witness the incident first hand. Harry had charmed a large marble with audio and visual recording spells to capture the evidence, which would then be handed off to Rita along with her payment.

Harry and Bellatrix settled down in their room at the Hogs Head Inn for the night deciding to put their plans in motion the very next night. Harry shrunk the book he'd been studying and placed it back into his shrunken trunk in his cloak pocket and kissed Bella goodnight before they went to bed.

(Note)

I must apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. Many things have come up nothing serious, but I've been rather distracted from my writing for a while. I will try to post as regularly as possible from now on bear with me here my life gets kind of crazy from time to time. I will continue editing the chapters getting them properly formated with paragraph breaks and I have decided to begin titling my chapters as well, soon I'll be adding titles to all of my current chapters too.


End file.
